Possessive
by RAI-THE NIGHTQUEEN
Summary: aur kuch nehi chahiye.. bas dil pe thori jaga chahiye..
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Friendsss Happy New Year.. may god keep his blessings on us..**

 **Yeh story shuru hota hai case 'Behruiya' se.. par ismei bohot alag hai.. when you will read.. you will get the differences.. I hope.. you will like it..**

 **The name of the story is given by Krittika di.. love you didi..**

 **THE STORY:**

Daya turned.. he touched the bullet wound.. Acp sir called him "Daya".. he looked at him.. and fall down slowly..

Rocky came out from the back side of the curtain.. before he could say anything Abhijeet shoot him.. and he fall down..

everyone ran to Daya.. all tried to wake Daya up..

Abhijeet: Daya.. Daya mere bhai aankhe khol.. hosh mei aa Daya..

Acp sir: Daya.. please aankhe kholo... Ambulance bulao jaldi..

Freddy was going to run to call an ambulance.. Acp sir called him from behind..

Acp sir: Freddy do Ambulance ko bulakar lao..

Freddy ran to follow the order asking nothing further..

but senior inspector Abhijeet was sharp enough to guess the reason for calling two ambulances..

Abhijeet: sir app...

Acp sir: argument mat karo Abhijeet.. yeh wqat nehi hai..

IN HOSPITAL...

Daya was taken to the hospital.. _Rocky_ too..

Abhijeet was sitting on the bench.. wiping his eyes again and again.. creating no sound..

Acp sir came to him.. and kept his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder..

Abhijeet(looking): kya hum cid officers ek mujrim ko encounter bhi nehi kar sakte hai sir wo bhi ek aise mujrim jise jine ka haq nehi hai?

Acp sir(in soft tone): Abhijeet.. beta is bare mei hum baad mei baat karenge.. hmm.. filhal Daya...

Abhijeet stood up.. anger was clearly seen on his face..

Abhijeet: ek baat aap sun lijiye sir.. agar mere bhai ko kuch ho gaya na.. mai us Rocky ko jinda nehi rehene dunga..

Acp sir: uske liye OT se Rocky ka jinda lautna jaroori hai..

Abhijeet: aur mere Daya?

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. tumhare Daya.. hamara bhi Daya hai.. please.. abhi shant ho jao tum.. Daya ko kuch nehi hoga.. aur Rocky ko hum is liye nehi bacha rehe hai

ki use hum chor denge.. use kanoon saza dega.. jaroor dega..

Abhijeet started crying.. and sat on the bench with a thud..

Acp sir sat beside him.. and started rubbing his back silently.. Freddy, Vivek and Tasha was just crying silently..

Abhijeet(crying): aapne dekha sir.. bikul chaati pe goli lagi hai.. kitna khoon baha hai aapne dekha na... yeh sab meri waja se hua hai.. Daya na mujhe bachane

ke liye aata. na use goli lati.. aur na Daya maut ke muh mei jata.. sab meri waja se hua hai..

Freddy came forward..

Freddy: sir.. aap aise na bolo sir please..

mean time., the OT door opened.. all came forward.. doctor came out..

Acp sir and Abhijeet came forward..

Acp sir and Abhijeet together: Rocky.. Daya..

both looked at each other.. and the doctor was staring at Abhijeet..

Acp sir excused himself..

Acp sir: Abhijeet yeh doctor Rocky ka operation kar rehe the..

Abhijeet instantly left the place.. Acp sir was going to stop him.. but stopped himself..

Acp sir: Rocky..

Doctor: patient is out of danger.. goli humne nikal li hai..

Acp sir: jee thank you..

he was about to go.. but returned back..

Dr.: excuse me sir.. kya mai ek chiz puch sakta hu..

Acp sir: haa puchiye na..

Dr.: kaun hai woh patient?

Acp sir understood the matter.. Doctor was confused seeing Abhijeet there who resembled his patient.. and his dejected attitude towards him..

Acp sir(hasitent to say): umm.. woh..

Dr.: nehi mehi it's ok.. confidential matter hai to koi baat nehi.. actually wo...

Acp sir: mai samjh raha Dr. aap kehena kya cha rehe hai.. aap jaisa soch rehe hai aisa hai nehi.. Abhijeet ke sath koi samband nehi hai Rocky ka..

Dr.: achha achha ok.. it's fine.. mai chalta hu..

he went from there..

Vivek: sir.. Daya sir ka operation abhi tak khatam kyu nehi ho raha hai sir?

Acp sir just patted his shoulder in reply..

After some time Dr. Salunkhe came there..

Salunkhe sir: kya hua? kaisa hai Daya?

Acp sir: operation chal raha hai..

Salunkhe sir: god!

Acp sir patted his shoulder..

Salunkhe sir: Abhijeet kaha hai?

Acp sir: ro raha hoga kisi kone mei baith kar..

Salunkhe sir just sighed..

After another one hour of tension.. the doctor who was operating Daya came out.. all gathered around him..

Salunkhe sir: kya hua? aa.. I'm Salunkhe.. Dr. Salunkhe.. both shook hand.. Daya kaisa hai?

But the doctor was silent..

Salunkhe sir: how is he?

Acp sir: aare aap aise muh latkake kyu khare hai?

Dr.: dekhiye.. I'm sorry..humne aapni taraf se puri kaushish ki hai.. magar..

Suddenly all heard the voice of Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: magar? magar kya?

he came infront..

Salunkhe sir held him from his shoulder..

Abhijeet(shouted): magar kyaaa? (lowered his voice) zinda hai na Daya..

Everybody shocked to heard that.. but Abhijeet was in different world.. where there was only fear of losing his brother..

Abhijeet: kya hua bataiye na.. mera bhai zinda nehi hai?

Dr.: officer.. he is alive.. magar..

Acp sir: aare kya aap kab se agar magar laga rakkha hai? saaf saaf boliye na hua kya hai..

Dr.: dekhiye aapne unhe lane mei bohot der kar di.. bohot khoon beh chuka hai unka.. aab.. aab woh... unke pas waqt bohot kam hai.. woh bach nehi sakte..

Abhijeet lost his balance.. but Salunkhe sir held him with his strong grip.. alll were in phase of utter shock..

Abhijeet: Daya.. Daya nehi bach sakta? (got angry) to aap kya kar rehe the andar? kaisa doctor hai aap? ek patient ko nehi bacha sakte? kisne di aapko

registration number?

he stopped for a while..

Abhijeet: ek min.. ek min.. achha accha.. samjh gaya... he started laughing.. all were confused...

Abhijeet: aare yeh larka badlega nehi.. sir aap logone dekha na.. humesha tang kart reheta hai mujhe.. (seriously) par aisa mazak bikul bardasht nehi karunga

mai.. samjhe nehi aap log? jhoot bol rehe hai yeh dr. .. Daya ne.. Daya ne kaha hai unhe yeh sab bolne ko.. (to the doctor) hai na dr.? par yeh kya aap dr. hoke

aisa kar rehe hai? aare woh to pagal hai.. aap bhi aisa kar rehe hai?

Dr.(to Acp sir): sambhaliye inko aap..

Acp sir(angry tone): aare kya sambhaliye? karo na jake kuch.. karo..

Dr.: Acp sir.. humne aapni taraf se puri kaushish ki hai.. trust me.. par hum kuch nehi kar paye taki woh bach jaye.. please.. aap log unse ja kar mil lijiye.. unke

pas waqt bohot kam hai..

he went..

Abhijeet was standing like statue.. after some moment he told Salunkhe sir..

Abhijeet: dr. Shab..

salunkhe sir(loving tone): haa beta..

Abhijeet: aap kuch kar sakte hai na? haa? aap to doctor hai... aap kuch kariye na.. aap.. aap bacha lijiye na Daya ko.. (crying) mai wada karta hu mai kabhi

aapka mazak nehi udaunga..

Salunkhe sir(tried to console him): beta mai.. but he could not say anything.. he turned his face to the other side..

Abhijeet: Daya.. he went to see him.. Freddy, Vivek and Tasha followed him..

Abhijeet flung the door and stopped seeing his jaan like that.. he took baby steps and came near to Daya who was struggling to take oxygen to breath

properly..

he wiped his tears.. as he knew he could not break his emotions down in front of him.. he bent and called Daya.. softly..

Daya turned towards him..

Abhijeet: mai Abhi..

Daya smiled looking at him.. Abhijeet started weaving his fingers inside his hair..

Abhijeet(in loving tone): kuch nehi hua mere bhai ko.. hmm.. woh bilkul thik hai.. woh.. (his voice chocked) woh.. doc.. doctor ne kaha hai ki... he stopped feeling

a finger on his cheek.. he looked at the finger.. it was Daya's trembling finger which was wiping his tears.. he looked at Daya.. a tear trop made his way from

the corner of his eyes..

Abhijeet could not resist himself.. and broke out in crying.. and came aside.. but Daya's hand wanted his brothers hand..

Freddy looked at duo.. and came near to Daya..

Freddy: Daya sir.. aapko kuch nehi hoga.. meri wife.. aapke liye prarthana kar rahi hai na.. kuch nehi hoga aapko..

Vivek came to Abhijeet..

Vivek: sir please sambhaliye aapne aapko..

mean time Acp sir and Salunkhe sir came inside.. Acp sir put his hand on Freddy's shoulder.. and freddy hugged him tightly and started crying.. Freddy stood

up..

oldie duo came near to Daya.. Daya in that stage too tried to sit up..

Acp sir put his palm on his forehead..

Acp sir: nehi nehi nehi Daya.. bilkul aaram se laite raho tum.. kaise ho haa? dr. shab ne kaha hi ki bas 7 se 8 din.. 7 se 8 din tumhe arram karna hai.. (looking at

Salunkhe sir) hai na Salunkhe?

Salunkhe sir(giving him full support): haa haa haa..

Acp sir: uske baad tum thik ho jaoge.. fir jitne darwaza todh na hai todhna..

Daya(breathing heavily): aap jhoot nehi bol sakte sir.. pakre jate hai..

Acp sir broke out crying listening his younger son's judgment about him..

Suddenly all the equipment attached to Daya started alarming..

Abhijeet(panic): yeh kya ho raha hai? he came to Daya.. (to Vivek) dr. ko bulao jaldi..

Vivek and Freddy rushed out..

All tried to make Daya be awaken.. Doctor came meanwhile..

he and the nurse tried their level best.. even they gave him the shock therapy...

Abhijeet could not see his friend in pain.. he grabbed his hand o say him.. "ghabra mat yaar.. mai hu tere saath.. "..

Acp sir continued saying.. "Daya kuch nehi hoga.. hum sab hai.. hai tumhare pas"..

Even Daya tried to recollect his memories.. that those could give him the life energy..

But no.. all things went in vain.. Daya stopped breathing..

 **FRIENDS.. YEAR SHURU HOTE HOTE HI SAD SAD STORY.. NO NO NT AT ALL.. AAP SAB TO JANTE HI HAI KI ISKE BAAD KYA HONE WALA HAI.. PAR MAI**

 **KEHETI HU.. AAPKO NEHI PATA.. SO TO KNOW THAT.. KEEP READING..**

 **BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY.. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _THANK YOU TO ALL MY FRIENDS FOR REVIEWS.. ABHI DIKH RAHA HAI REVIEWS.. AND I AM VERY HAPPY FOR THAT.._

 _THANKS TO GUEST, GD, GUEST, SARIYA, LUV DUO ND PURVI, NAVYA DIDI, RUKMANI, VENICE02, JOT, GUEST, NUSRAT, GUEST, ABHI'S SUNSHINE, DEEPIKA, MISTIC_

 _MORNINNG, LOVE DUO ND CRAZY FOR ABHIRIKA, PWINCEX ANGEL, ABHI22, SHRUTI, PRIYA, SHALU, KRITTIKA DIDI, NANDITA, GUEST, K, SALMAZHV.._

 _STORY DHIRE DHIRE AAGE BADHREGA.. :)_

 **THE STORY:**

Abhijeet was staring at Daya.. he looked at his hand with which he was holding his buddy's hand.. he tightened his grip..

everybody started crying except Abhijeet..

Abhijeet looked all.. and questioned them..

Abhijeet: aap log ro kyu rehe ho? haa? aap logo ko itna bhi nehi pata ki ek patient ke room mei aise nehi rona chahiye.. abhi mere Daya ko hausle ki jaroorat

hai.. aur aap sab ho ki rote ja rehe ho?

Salunkhe sir went to him..

Salunkhe sir(put his palm on Abhijeet's cheek) : Abhijeet beta..

Abhijeet: dekhiye na sir in logo ko.. rote ja rehe hai.. (to Acp sir) sir aap.. aap bhi shamil ho geye?

All were silent.. they could not tolerate more.. they had lost one.. now they could not lose another one... Tasha left the place immediately while crying..

Abhijeet: dekha.. Tasha kitni achhi hai.. use achha nehi lag raha hai aapne Daya sir ko aise sote hue dekhhe.. isliye bahar chali gayi.. aap sab bhi jao.. jao

bahar jao.. sone do mere bhai ko.. soyega tabhi na thik ho payega.. kitna weak hai.. (to Freddy who was crying harshly) Freddy.. Freddy chup ho jao.. aare kya

Freddy kab se ro rehe ho.. kaha na chup ho jao.. Daya jag jayega.. sone do use..

Acp sir(in fear): Salunkhe kya ho gaya hai Abhijeet ko?

Salunkhe sir: dekho bohot sadme mei hai.. mai dekhta hu..

Freddy(crying): sir dil se chahta hu ki Daya sir jag jaye.. par aisa hoga nehi.. aab kabhi Daya sire nehi uthenge.. nehi jagenge.. Daya sir humhe chod kar bohot

dur chale geye hai sir...

Abhijeet(confused): kya matlab?

Salunkhe sir tried to calm him down..

Salunkhe sir(lovingly): meri taraf dekho Abhijeet..

Abhijeet(to salunkhe sir): nehi nehi matlab kya hai sir? kya kehena chahta hai Freddy? (pointing towards Daya) Daya.. Daya nehi uthega? nehi uthega Daya?

Salunkhe sir: Abhijeet shant ho jao meri baat suno..

Abhijeet(angrily): nehi nehi sunneko kya hai? Freddy aise kaise bol sakta hai? kya bol raha hai woh Daya dur chala gaya hai wagera? Daya to idher hi hai..

Salunkhe sir: nehi Abhijeet.. Daya.. Daya.. his chocked voice due to crying did not allow him to speak more..

Abhijeet: kya Daya? Daya? (shouting) Daya kyaaa?

Acp sir(shouting instantly): mar chuka hai Daya..

his voice echoed inside the room..

Abhijeet was stunned..

Acp sir: suna tumne.. Daya mar chuka hai.. dekho.. bula kar dekho.. uthta hai ki nehi.. (crying) Abhijeet DAya nehi hai.. nehi aayega woh tumhare pas wapas..

Salunkhe sir immediately hide Abhijeet inside his loving shell and started patting his back..

Salunkhe sir: Pradyuman.. kya kar rehe ho tum? aise sambhaloge tum aapne bete ko?

Acp sir(crying): use sach janne de yaar.. nehi to woh kabhi manega nehi.. andar hi andar tut jayega.. mar jayega woh.. janne de use yeh karwa sach.. maan

lene de..

Salunkhe sir silently was dropping his tears..

suddenly they heard a heart breaking sound of crying..

Abhijeet hugged Salunkhe sir tightly and started crying.. Salunkhe sir held him tightly.. and was letting his tears to flow.. Acp sir sat with a thud while crying..

Vivek gave a side hug to Freddy..

Suddenly Abhijeet left Salunkhe sir with a jerk.. his eyes were red.. not due to crying.. rather in anger.. he tightened his fist.. and chewed his jaws..

Salunkhe sir(afraid): kya hua Abhijeet?

Abhijeet looked at him with same eyes.. and went out from the room with fast step..

All were confused..

Abhijeet came out.. and found Tasha was sitting on the bench..

Abhijeet: Tasha.. Rocky kaha hai?

Tasha stood up.. she was so confused and afraid too seeing Abhijeet's behavior..

She without saying anything.. pointed the room.. Abhijeet started walking towards that room..

Salunkhe sir: Pradyuman Abhijeet kaha gaya aise?

Acp sir: pata nehi yaar.. maloom nehi kaise sambhalega khudko.. (seeing towards Daya) dekha.. dekha tumne.. (crying)aab kya hoga tumhare bhai ka?

tumhare siwa kisika baat manta hai woh? kaun sambhalega aab use? tum to chale geye.. aab kya hoga humara?

Suddenly he remembered something..

Acp sir: oh my god!

Salunkhe sir: kya hua?

Acp sir: Abhijeet sayed Rocky ke pas gaya hoga..

Salunkhe sir: Pradyuman fir to hume Abhijeet ko rokna hoga.. jis mental condition mei woh hai... kuch bhi kar sakta hai woh.. wo bhi Rocky ke sath..

Acp sir: haa.. Salunkhe.. chal na mere sath..

Salunkhe sir: haa chalo...

they were about to exit.. but Freddy called him from behind..

Freddy: sir..

HERE Abhijeet entered into Rocky's cabin with full rage..

Rocky was shocked to see him..

Abhijeet(in teasing tone): khush khabri dene aya hu..

Rocky tried to sit.. but the nurse present there stopped him to do so..

Abhijeet(softly): mam.. aap thora bahar jaiye.. mai sambhal lunkga inhe.. thik hai..

Nurse nodded and left the place..

Rocky again tried to sit up.. but this time Abhijeet stopped him by pressing his shoulder..

Abhijeet: aare nehi nehi utho mat.. laite raho.. aaram karo.. abhi aaram nehi karoge to thik kaise hoge? thik nehi hoge to khushiya kaise manaoge?

Rocky(confused tone): kya kehena chahte ho tum?

Abhijeet(bent down and told in whispering tone): Daya to gaya..

Rocky was shell shocked..

Rocky: kya?

Abhijeet stood up straight.. and Rocky sat up..

Abhijeet: haa.. sach keh raha hu.. biswas karo.. Daya hume chor kar chala gaya hai.. yehi chahte the na tum? (shouting) yehi chahte the na tum?

Rocky: Abhijeet.. Abhijeet.. meri baat suno..

Abhijeet(continued): goli chala di uspar.. aur wo bhi chati par.. taki use bachneka koi chance hi na mile.. hai na..

Rocky: Abhijeet maine jan bujh kar...

Abhijeet: pata hai.. Daya na mujhe sharp shooter keheta hai.. (correcting himself) sorry.. keheta tha.. keheta tha (brought his face near to Rocky's face) par

tumpe goli chalate waqt mera nishana kyu chook gaya? kyu tumhe wohi ki wohi mar nehi paya maine? (pointing finger on him) par tumne kar dikhaya.. Senior

Inspector Abhijeet banke aaye the na.. laga dia nishana.. mar dala mere Daya ko.. khatam.. khatam kar diya use.. mil gayi shanti.. chalo jashn manao.. jashn

manao..

Rocky(trembling tone): Abhijeet please.. mera yakeen karo.. maine use jan bujh kar nehi marna chaha... sach mei.. us.. uss hatapai mei goli chal gayi.. mai

kiase use mar sakta hu.. mai to khud...

Abhijeet was not at all allowing him to complete his sentences..

Abhijeet(shouting): jhooot.. sab kuch jhoot.. tumhe kya lagta hai? tum yeh sab fazool bakwas karoge.. aur hum man lenge.. aur tum phansi se bach jaoge? Acp

sir ne tumhe is bar bacha lia.. par bar bar nehi bachayenge..ek bat kaan khol kar sunlo Rocky.. maut se tumhe koi nehi bacha payega.. aur phansi hone tak mai

intezar nehi karunga.. usse pehele hi tumhe mar dalunga.. lekin.. aise nehi marunga.. (chewing tone) tarpa tarpa kar marunga.. dhire dhire marunga.. tumne

mujhse mera bhai china hai.. meri jaan chin li hai tumne.. mai tumhe nehi chorunga..

IN THE MEAN TIME.. VIVEK CAME INTO THE ROOM..

Vivek: Abhijeet sir.. jaldi chaliye.. Daya sir ka ungli hil raha hai..

Abhijeet and Rocky looked at Vivek with surprise..

Abhijeet came to Vivek hurriedly.. he held Vivek's shoulder..

Abhijeet( in surprise): kya kaha tumne..

Vivek: haa sir mai sach bol raha hu.. Salunkhe sir ne kaha ki Daya sir mei abhi bhi jaan baki hai.. woh humhe chor kar nehi geye hai sir... aap jaldi chaliye..

Abhijeet could not understand how to express his feeling.. he was crying and smiling simultaneuosly..

Abhijeet: haa... haa ch.. chalo.. chalo..

they were about to move when heard a call from behind..

Rocky(in earnest tone): mujhe ekbar le chalo na Abhijeet..

Abhijeet stopped and then turned..

Rocky(joining hands): please.. ek bar..

Abhijeet came to him..

Abhijeet: tumko jana hai Daya ke pas..

Rocky smiled and nodded in yes with so many hopes.. but in return he got a tight slap from Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: khabardar jo mere bhai ke aas pas aaya to.. (Rocky looked at him.. Abhijeet was looking at him with fiery eyes..) mind it..

Abhijeet and Vivek moved out hurreiedly..

Rocky continued calling from behind..

Rocky: Abhijeet.. Abhijeet.. please ek bar.. mai andar nehi jaunga.. bahar se dekhunga.. Abhijeet ek baar.. ek bar le chalo.. Abhijeet..

his eyes started shading tears.. his voice lowered down..

Rocky: maine Daya ko jaan bujh kar goli nehi mara Abhijeet.. (he lay down crying) mujhe bhi usse lagaw ho gaya hai.. mai bhi payar karta hu Daya ko.. haa..

tumhare tarha kabhi nehi.. par karta hu Abhijeet.. tumhara bhai hai hi aisa.. badal dia hai usne mujhko.. mere pathhar jaise dil ko..

mai tum mei se kisika bhi jaan nehi lena chahta tha.. mai surrender karta Abhijeet.. lekin usse pehele sab kuch itna achanaq ho gaya.. mujhe kuch pata hi nehi

chala..

he mopped his tears..

Rocky: hey bhagwan.. tumse to mera nafrat ka rishta hai.. sapne mai kabhi tum mere upar bomb phenkete ho to kabhi mai tumpar goli chalata hu.. par aaj ek

ehsaan kar do.. Daya ko thik kar do.. please.. mai aur kuch nehi chahta.. please.. please please..

 _FRIENDS.. I DON'T WANT TO HURT ANYONE.. MEE TOO HATE ROCKY.. BUT STILL.. LET'S ANALYZE HIS CHARACTER IN A DIFFERENT WAY.. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT.._

 _PLEASE.. TELL ME.._

 _WILL BE BACK SOON.. TAB TAK.. AS USUAL BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY.._


	3. Chapter 3

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU FRIENDS FOR SUPPORTING ME.._

 _Issu26, Bhumi, hina, anamika, Pwincex Angel,_

 _Guest(no my friend, your word didn't hurt me.. thanks for the suggestions.. read this chap too .. tc)_

 _Sariya, luv duond purvi, SK DUO, Srija, Salmazhv, Guest, Navya didi, 93, mistic morning, Jhumu, Deepika,_

 _Aftab( yeh to hai ek story.. kyu aapko kya laga? :P.. pasand nehi aaya? :( )_

 _aDITYA rAJAT fan, love duo nd crazy for abhirika,_

 _shruti( yes, it's just an imagination.. nothing more)_

 _rukmani, Dips, priya, lightmoondelight, A.S Anjaana, Artanish, Krittika didi, Nandita.._

 **DUO wala chapter.. enjoy..**

 ** _THE STORY:_**

Daya was better than before.. still doctor did not discharged him.. they wanted to observe his health condition for few days more..

team member came to meet him..

Acp sir: to mera sher kaisa hai?

Daya: bilkul thik hu sir..

Acp sir: that's good.. (in bossy tone) suno agar thorasa bhi laparwai kia na aapne health ke sath.. dekhna mai kya karta hu.. (to Freddy) Freddy. dhyan

rakhna.. aur mujhe commentary dete rehena..

Daya laughed at this..

Freddy(smiled): aap chinta mat kijiye sir.. mai hu na..

Abhijeet entered this time..

Acp sir: aare Abhijeet tum aa geye.. kaha the?

Abhijeet: sir wo mai.. he looked at his own hand.. a bag full of fruits, he was carrying..

Salunkhe sir: achha.. khilao aapne bhai ko..

Abhijeet smiled a bit...

Acp sir: hum log chalte hai.. tum raho Daya ke sath..

Abhijeet: nehi sir.. mai chalta hu aap logo ke sath..

Acp sir: nehi Abhijeet.. tum raho.. aur Freddy tum ghar jao.. rest lo thik hai..

Freddy nodded..

Salunkhe sir: kya Abhijeet tum bhi.. Daya ko rulaoge kya? dekho muh fula lia hai bachhe ne tum ja rehe ho sun kar..

Daya: aare nehi nehi sir.. aisi bat nehi hai.. duty first na.. Abhijeet ko jana hai to (to Abhijeet) Abhijeet please tum jao.. mai to thik hu aab..

Acp sir: nautanki karne ki jaroorat nehi hai Daya.. (to others) chalo..

all left with smile..

Daya looked at Abhijeet silently..

Abhijeet started cutting the fruits.. and served that on a plate and forwarded to Daya..

Daya just looked once and turned his face to other side..

Abhijeet: kya hua?

Daya: kuch nehi.. mujhe nehi khana..

Abhijeet: kyu nehi khana?

Daya: nehi khana matlab nehi khana..

Abhijeet: bapre.. itna gussa? thorasa bhi nehi khayega Daya.. mai laya tere liye..

Daya: laye hi kyu? aur laye ho to waste to nehi kar sakte hai na.. rakh do.. baad mei kha lunga..

Abhijeet: kata hua phal baad mei nehi khate.. khale le abhi.. chal muh khol..

Daya: tumhare pas itna time hai kya mujhe khilane ke liye?

Abhijeet: hmm.. bohot naraz hai mera bhai.. aise nehi manega..

Abhijeet sat in front of him.. he turned Daya's face towards him.. and offered him a piece of fruit..

Daya was not taking then and only looking at him with cute angry face..

Abhijeet smiled seeing that.. he caressed his brother's cheeks and kissed on his forehead softly.. now Daya opened his mouth.. both for talking at taking the

fruit..

Daya: tum jaa rehe the boss..

Abhijeet: hmm.. he gave him a bite and Daya took that..

Daya: kyu?

Abhijeet: kyu kya? kaam nehi karna hai kya?

Daya: itna jaroori ki tum mujhe chod ke ja rehe the?

Abhijeet(softly): aaj jane ke liye nehi aaya tha..

Daya: huh.. ja to rehe the..

Abhijeet: wo aise hi bol raha tha..

Daya:hmm.. sab samjhta hu mai.. itne din nehi aaye.. to aaj kyu aaye?

Abhijeet(in trembling tone): tujhse baat kiye bina aab aur nehi reh pa raha tha na.. isliye..

Daya(in sad tone): boss..

Abhijeet did not answer.. both were silent for some time.. Abhijeet was feeding Daya.. Daya was eating.. after sometime Daya took the plate from Abhijeet's

hand and kept that on the side table..

Abhijeet: kya hua? thora aur khana parega Daya.. mai kuch nehi sununga.. he forwarded his hand to take that again.. but Daya grabbed his hand..

Daya(in serious but loving tone): mujhse bhag rehe ho boss?

Abhijeet looked at him..

Daya: jab se hosh aaya hai mujhe.. tab se dekh raha hu.. tum bas team ke sath aa rehe ho.. aur team ke sath wapas ja rehe ho.. mere paas reh bhi rehe ho

to bas kuch waqt ke liye.. wo bhi bikul chupchap..bikul shant.. kitna dull lag rehe ho.. kya hua hai boss? (Abhijeet was having teras in his eyes.. he was not

looking at Daya) aansu chupaoge mujhse?

the tear drop fell down.. he looked at Daya..

Daya embraced him softly..

Abhijeet broke out in tears.. Daya was rubbing his back..

Daya: Abhi.. dekho mai to thik hu na.. aab daro mat.. kuch nehi hua.. sab kuch thik hai..

Abhijeet separated..

Abhijeet(just called him): Daya..

Daya: Freddy ne bataya mujhe ki kitna roye ho tum.. aab nehi rona.. mai aagaya hu na wapas..

Abhijeet(in tery and angry tone): tu gaya hi kyu tha? pata nehi hai kya ki Abhi nehi reh payega tere bina? (scared tone) pata hai jab tere saanse ruk gayi

na..mujhe.. mujhe aisa lag raha tha jaise sari dunia ruk gayi hai.. mujhe lag raha tha mai bhi saans nehi le pa raha hu.. tujhe pata hai na ki mai nehi jee sakta

tere bina..

he wiped his tears roughly..

Daya(held his palm): sorry na Abhi..

Abhijeet took his hand out with jerk..

Abhijeet: kya sorry? kisne kaha tha us Rocky se ekele larne ko? hum sab the.. sabhal lete na situation ko.. kyu gaya tu?

Daya held his both ears.. and said with cutest tone "sholly bosshh"..

Abhijeet looked at him.. and smiled seeing him.. Daya wiped his tears.. And Abhijeet hugged him tightly..

Daya: bohot jyada darr gaya mera Abhi.. Abhijeet just nodded..

Daya kissed on his head..

Daya: milne kyu nehi aaraha tha mujhse thik se?

Abhijeet(still in hug): tu to mere waja se... he stopped as Daya separated him instantly..

Daya: boss.. yeh kya bol rehe ho tum? haa? kya matlab hai in sab bato ka?

Abhijeet hung his head down..

Abhijeet: aur nehi to kya? mujhe bachane ke chakkar mei tujhe goli lag gayi hai na..

Daya: haa to isliye mere samne aate hue sir ko sharam aa rahi thi.. hai na?

Abhijeet did not say anything.. but his silence spoke everything to his bro..

Daya: Abhi.. agar iske baad tumne kabhi mujhko pagal kaha na... tab karunga mai tumhe sharminda.. wo bhi bureau mei.. sab ke samne..

Abhijeer looked at him..

Daya: vanda phod dunga tumhara.. keh dunga yeh baat.. ki bare shahb (stressing) mere pas aane se sharma rehe the..

Abhijeet: mai sharma nehi raha tha Daya..

Daya: aab bahana mat banao aur khilao mujhe..

he placed his head on Abhijeet's chest.. and clutched his sir.. Abhijeet smiled.. took his palm.. kissed.. and started his feeding work..

Daya: I love you boss..

before Abhijeet could reply..

Daya: you love me too..

Abhijeet: no.. Daya sat up properly with.. "what?"

Abhijeet: I love you sooooo much re pagle..

Daya smiled cutely and again placed his head there where it was..

Daya: boss tumne mujhe pagal kaha.. aab to tum geye..

Abhijeet: maine tujhe pagal nehi pagle bola..

Daya laughed out loudly..

HERE ACP SIR CAME TO ROCKY..

Acp sir: Rocky..

Rocky was lying closing his eyes.. tough he heard the call, he did not open his eyes..

Rocky: aayiye Acp sir.. aayiye..

Acp sir: kiase ho?

Rocky: jaise aapne aur aapka us officer ne mujhe rakha..

Acp sir: hmm.. tumhe kal hi discharge kar diya jayega.. aur...

Rocky: aur?

he opened his eyes.. and sat up..

Rocky: aur uske baad kya? jail.. hai na? he started laughing..

Freddy was going to say something but acp sir stopped him by nodding in no..

Rocky: oho.. haste haste pet mei dard ho gaya.. aap log na bare maze ki hai.. pehele to bachao.. ilaj karwao.. fir mar dalo.. he started laughing again..

sorry sorry.. aab hasna bandh.. achha mere mananiya Acp jee.. ek sawal ka jawab denge aap?

Acp sir: kya?

Rocky: aap logo ne mujhe bachaya kyu?

Acp sir: tumhe saza kanoon dega.. samjhe..

Rocky: oh.. samjh gaya..

Acp sir shookhis head disappoinment.. and intended to move out.. but stopped and turned hearing Rocky's voice..

Rocky: suna hai aapka wo officer bach gaya hai.. mara nehi.. shit..

Freddy(in anger): hey..

Acp sir again stopped him..

Acp sir(in cold tone): sif zinda nehi hai woh.. aab bilkul thik hai.. tum kyu hazaro Rocky bhi aajaye na.. to bhi uska kuch nehi bigar payega koi.. zehen mei

ghusalo yeh baat..

saying this.. he moved out..

Rocky smiled sadly.. and sighed..

FRIENDS.. AAP LOG KYA YEH SOCH REHE HAI KI ROCKY NE AAJ FIRSE AISA BEHAVE KYU KIA? HMM.. KEEP READING WAIT FOR THE ANSWER.. PATA HAI SMALL

CHAPTER HAI.. PLZ MANAGE WITH IT..

BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY.. :*


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS TO AAL MY FRIENDS FOR REVIEWS..

love duo nd crazy for abhirika and krittika didi. aap dono ne hi sahi reason kaha hai.. hehe.. keep reading..

THE STORY:

Rocky was moved to jail custody.. after he got discharge from the hospital..

After some days Daya too got discharged..

Abhijeet was driving the car.. and Daya was sitting in the back sit closing his eyes.. to obey his big brother's order.. after some time he opened his eyes.. and

became confused..

Daya: boss hum kaha ja rehe hai?

Abhijeet: nehi pata kya?

it was the road which was going to Abhijeet's house.. so the question asked by Daya seemed meaning less to Abhijeet..

Daya: kya boss tum bhi.. mai ambhal lunga yaar.. I'm fine now..

he was waiting for some response.. but not getting that he shook his head and again closed his eyes..

they reached house.. Abhijeet parked the car.. and opened the door of the car..

Abhijeet: Daya.. he found Daya sleeping.. he smiled lovingly.. and caressed his forehead.. which broke Daya's sleep.. Daya smiled sweetly..

Abhijeet(smiled too): aaja.. ghar aagaya hai.. Daya nodded and came out.. they entered inside.. Daya sat down on the sofa and Abhijeet went to kitchen..

Daya: to boss.. aaj se meri seva shuru kar do..

Abhijeet(while taking out the water bottle): chup kar..

Daya(angrily): isi ghar us Rocky reh raha tha..

Abhijeet's hand stopped and his expression.. after some moment he came out with a glass of water which he gave to Daya..

Daya: huh.. (after drinking the water) use na bohot achhi tarha se pata tha ki mai samajh raha tha ki woh tum nehi ho.. fir bhi khel khel raha tha.. Rocky ne

aisa behave kar raha tha jaise... Abhijeet stopped him as..

Abhjeet: ho gaya Rockynaama?

Daya(laughed): kya yaar tum bhi na..

TWO DAYS PASSED LIKE THIS.. ON THIRD DAY..

Abhijeet came back from bureau.. and both brothers started gossiping..

Daya(irratated): kya yaar mai bureau kab se jaunga? mai to bilkul thik hu..

Abhijeet: bohot jald jayega.. chinta mat kar.. Acp sir aaj hi bol rehe the..

Daya(smiled broadly): sach boss? kya bil rehe the sir?

Abhijeet(smiled): haa.. sayed parso se hi join karega tu..

Daya: aare fir parso kyu? kal kyu nehi?

Abhijeet: Daya.. kuch formalities hote hai na?

Daya made a face..

Abhijeet(laughed lightly): kya yaar bachho jaise muh fula lia?

Daya: o Abhi.. tum na mujhe bachha na bolo.. kitna dimag lagaya bolo to us Rocky ke jaal se tumhe nikalne ke liye..

saying this he bite his tongue.. as he knew that Abhijeet not at all liked to hear any thing related Rocky.. he knew that the fear of losing him was still working in

him.. about him.. and the reason was of course that single man..

Abhijeet stood up and was about to go..

Daya(in serious tone): kya haal hai uska Abhijeet?

Abhijeet(without turning to him): kal uska interrogation hai..

Daya(too stood up and stood beside him): Abhijeet kl uska interrogation hai aur mai ghar mei baitha rahunga? fir kaun karega uska interrogation?

Abhijeet: bureau mei aur bhi officers hai..

Daya: Abhi.. mai is case mei involved tha.. aur koi nehi..

Abhijeet: mai bhi to hu na use deal karne ke liye..

Daya: haa wo to thik hai.. lekin mere pas bohot sare clues hai, evidences hai.. mai bohot kuch janta hu uske bare mei..

Abhijeet: mujhe bhi bohot kuch pata hai Daya.. mujhe bandak bana kar rakhha tha na usne..

Daya: haa.. fir thik hai hum dono ek sath jayenge.. taki use koi mauka na mile..

Abhijeet: nehi tumhe jane ki jaroorat nehi hai.. mai hi jaunga..

Daya: Abhi..

Abhijeet(in strict tone): jid mat karo Daya.. maine kaha hai na.. tum nehi jaoge means tum nehi jaoge..

Daya: par kyu?

Abhijeet(in straight tone): kyuki mai nehi chahta ki tum uske samne jao... fine? saying this we went away.. leaving astonished Daya behind..

Daya: Abhijeet ke andar abhi bhi darr baitha hua hai.. he sighed..

NEXT DAY.. IN BUREAU..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. tum jao Rocky ka bayan le kar aao..

Abhijeet: yes sir.. he was about to move.. Acp sir stopped him..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. he turned.. aapne gusse par kabu rakhna..

"Abhijeet se yeh nehi ho payega.. "

Tasha(in happiness): Daya sir..

Freddy: Daya sir aap? he came forward and gave him a welcome hug..

Daya: aur nehi baitha ja raha tha ghar mei..

Acp sir: Daya.. mai aaj hi tumko kal se aaneka official order deta.. aur ek din ghar mei baith jate to kya ho jata? haa? chale aaye aaj hi?

Abhijeet(in teasing tone): suna nehi sir aapne..mujhse to interrogation ho nehi payega.. is liye aa gaya yeh...

Daya(in soft tone): Abhijeet maine aisa nehi kaha.. mai bas yeh kehena chaha ki tumse aapne gusse par kabu nehi rakhha jayega..

Freddy: khas kar jab Rocky samne ho.. Abhjeet threw a fiery glance to Freddy..

Daya(grabbed his hand softly): boss mujhe galat mat samjho.. meri baat mano..

Acp sir: kaunsi baat manne ke liye bol rehe ho Daya?

Daya: sir.. Rocky ko puchtach mai karna chahta hu.. sir uske bare mei mujhe bohot kuch pata hai.. sir woh sab informations ke soft copy and hard copy ready

karne mei mujhe kuch aur waqt chahiye hai.. uske baad mai aapko submit ar dunga..

Abhijeet: thik hai.. tab tak hum interrogation session postpone karte hai..

Daya: nehi Abhijeet.. waise bhi recent case ke tehekikat mei yeh already delay ho chuka hai.. aab hum aur der nehi kar sakte hai na..

Acp sir: haa wo sab thik hai.. par Daya tum Abhijeet ko jane se mana kyu kar rehe ho?

Daya: sir mai Abhijeet ko mana nehi kar raha hu.. Abhijeet mujhe mana kar raha hai.. mai to keh raha hu ki dono hi chalte hai..

Acp sir: haa to jao.. kya problem hai? (to Abhijeet) thik hai na?

Daya: nehi sir.. Abhijeet ko lagta hai ki Rocky firse mujhe..

Abhijeet(warning tone): Daya..

Daya excused themselves and took him aside..

Daya(tried to convince him): Abhi.. woh aab jail mei.. uske pas thori na kuch hatiyar hai?

Abhijeet: usko hatiyar ki jaroorat nehi parta hai Daya..

Daya: boss.. woh machhar tumhare bhai ka kuch bigar sakta hai? tum hi bolo..

Abhijeet(angrily): tum jaoge hi.. hai na?

Daya stopped for a while and then said strong tone "haa"..

Abhijeet(in same angry tone): tumhe jo marzi karo.. saying this he moved out from there..

Acp sir: dekha.. gussa dila dia na use..

Daya: sir maine yeh jan bujhkar kia.. aap ko patahai Abhijeet ka.. jante hai na use.. Rocky uske samne ayega to Abhijeet kuch bhi kar sakta hai..

Acp sir: yeh baat to hai..

Daya: to mai jau sir?

Acp sir did not reply him..

Daya came near to him..

Daya: sir aap log please dariye mat.. woh kuch nehi kar payega mera.. please don't worry.. aapka beta usse darne wala to nehi hai na sir..

Acp sir smiled.. and patted his shoulder..

Daya(to Freddy): sambhalna zara boss ko..

saying this he went out..

Freddy went to Abhijeet who was standing at a corner of corridor.. he felt the presence of someone..

Abhijeet: Freddy.. jake bol o aapne Daya sir ko.. mujhe sambhalne ke liye mai khud hi kafi hu..

Freddy easy understood the wet tone of his immediate boss..

Freddy(softly): sir..

Abhijeet(turned towards him): dekha tumne Freddy.. ek baat nehi mani meri.. chala gaya.. huh.. bara aaya bahadur..

this time Tasha called Freddy saying that Acp sir was calling him.. Freddy left..

Abhijeet was in his thought..

Abhijeet(thinking): us din maine Rocky ke bbat par utna dhyan nehi dia.. kya keh raha tha woh.. usne jan bujh kar Daya par goli nehi chalai.. aisa kyu bola

usne? sirf saza se bachne ke liye? nehi.. aisa to nehi lag raha tha uske tone se.. matlab.. matlab woh aab usse bhi kuch bura karne wala hai.. woh jis traha se

acting kar raha tha.. koi aur dekhega to sach hi samjh lega.. iske piche uska kya planning hai... janna hi parega mujhe..

HERE IN CELL..

ROCKY WAS LOST IN HIS THOUGHTS..

 _During an investigation he leg collided with a rock.. and he fell down.. and he was not able to stand up due to the pain.. Daya came running to him.._

 _Daya: Abhijeet.. tum thik ho?_

 _he helped him to stand up.. but he could not stand properly.._

 _Daya: sambhalke yaar.. kya karte ho tum? dekhhe chalna chahiye na.. do haat do.. he took his hand and put it around his own shoulder.. and with his own hand he_

 _gave him the support.._

 _Daya: bohot dard ho raha hai boss?_

It was another instense..

 _he was coughing badly.. Daya came to him.. and gave him a glass of water.. and started rubbing his back.._

 _Rocky sipped some water and said.. "thanks yaar".._

 _Daya(coldly): jyada smoking karne se aise khasi hota hai.. saying this.. he moved from there._.

Rocky was smiling..

Rocky: usdin khasi ne mera halat kharab kar dia tha.. isliye samjh nehi paya tha tum kehena kya cha rehe the.. bad mei samjh gaya tha ki tum mujhe pehechan

geye ho.. kyuki Abhijeet to smoke nehi karta hai kabhi.. jab tum mujhe Abhijeet samjhte the.. tabhi tumne mera care kia.. jab pata chala ki mai Abhijeet nehi h..

fir bhi care kia..

(angrily) kyuuu? mai to nehi chahta tha tumhara ehsaan.. nehi kaha tha ki Daya.. aa jao.. mujhe paani pilao.. (in low voice) fir kyu aaye the tum? kyu karte ho

itna care sabhi ka? mai to kabil nehi tha uska.. yeh jante hue bhi ki mai tum sabko dhoka de raha hu.. tum aaye the mujhe help karne.. aaj bhi tum jaise log

maujood hai is dooniya mei? mujhe to laga tha sab khatam ho gaya hai..

Just then he heard a known voice from behind..

Daya: kya haal chaal hai Mr. Rocky?

Rocky stood up with jerk and turned towards him.. he observed him from head to toe.. seeing Day in front of him.. fit and fine he was so satisfied.. he was

going to smile.. but stopped.. he maintained his rough and tough attitude..

FRIENDS... NEXT CHAP MEI ROCKY KE BARE MEI SAAAAB KUCH PATA CHAL JAYEGA.. WAIT FOR THAT.. :)

BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	5. Chapter 5

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

 _THANKS TO ALL MY FRIENDS FOR YOUR REVIEWS.. HAVING LESS TIME.. SO LET'S START.._

 **THE STORY:**

Daya was standing at the door made of several iron rods.. Rocky without answering turned to the opposite side.. Daya entered..

Daya: jawab nehi dia.. oh oh sorry.. tum jawab kyu doge? maine to tumse nehi pucha..

Rocky looked at him with question in his eyes..

Daya: nehi maine to Rocky se pucha tha.. tum to Abhijeet ho..

Rocky getting the answer again turned his face..

Rocky: aab mai Abhijeet nehi Rocky hu..

Daya: haa. wo to hai.. aur hoga bhi kyu nehi.. self respect naam ka to koi chiz jaroor hai tum mei.. hai na.. aab pakre geye ho.. to baki mujrimo ke tarha tum

yeh to nehi kahoge na ki tumne kuch nehi kia.. wagera wagera..

Rocky did not answer.. Daya waited for some minutes.. then asked again..

Daya: bhai.. kuch to baat hai tum mei.. warna sab ko chod kar.. khas kar hamare Acp sir ko chod kar tumne Abhijeet ka shakal borrow kar lia..

Rocky pressed his teeth..

Daya: pata hai mujhe tum kyu Acp nehi bane... aare angry young man jo dikhna tha tumhe.. pata hai mujhe.. yaar mai samjhta hu.. mujrim logo ko bhi man

karta hai na ki woh log bhi handsome dikhe.. aab hamare Acp sir ka to umar ho gaya hai.. par ek baat hai.. Acp sir abhi bhi handsome hai...

Rocky(stopping him in middle): tum kya kehene aaye the?

Daya: hmm.. kya kehene aaya tha.. kehene to nehi aaya tha.. sunne aaya tha..

Rocky: kya?

Daya: yehi ki tum tumhara aadhura kaam kab karna chahoge?

Rocky(turned towards him): aadhura kaam!?

Daya: cid ko khatam karne ka kaam..

Rocky stared at him for some seconds and started laughing..

Daya got angry.. Rocky stopped laughing..

Rocky: aare bhai.. (he came near to him.. and gave a light slap on Daya's forehead.. Daya did not say anything.. just closed his eye to control his anger) cid ko

khatam karne ke liye mera jaroorat nehi parega.. aise hi ek din khatam ho jayega.. mitti mei mil jayegi cid..

Daya(in anger): hey..

Rocky: aare shant ho jao.. shant.. meri baat suno.. jo mai keh raha hu wo sach hai..

Daya(after controlling his anger he said in cold tone): achha.. to tumhe lagta hai ki yeh mumkin hai..

Rocky: jaroor mumkin hai..

Daya: achha.. wo kaise?

Rocky: kaise kya? tum log to bare kehee firte ho ki tum log ek family ho.. cid family.. to us family mei biswas kaha hai? itne saalo se tum kaam kar rehe ho tum

sab cid mei.. ek dusre ko pehechante tak nehi?

Daya: akal ke dushman.. pehechante hai.. aur isi liye hi tu pakra gaya hai..

Rocky: man liya yaar tumhari aur Abhijeet ki dosti ko.. par tumhare param Pujniya Acp sir? wo kya naam hai.. haa Freddy.. Vivek.. aur wo Tasha.. un mei se

kaun pehechana tha mujhe? aare itne saalo ke experience ke baad bhi tumhe Pradyuman jee ne aapne officer ko nehi pehechana.. unhe laga ki.. mai Abhijeet

hu.. aur (he hit Daya chest with his forefinger) tum koi aur ho.. koi behrupiya.. biswas hi nehi kia tum par..

Daya was going to say something.. but stopped.. he really had no answer of this..

Rocky: kya hua? ruk kyu geye? kaho jo kehena tha.. (he smiled sarcastically..) nehi hai jawab..

Rocky: pata hai.. jab mai Abhijeet se milne jata tha na.. to wo keheta...

Daya grabbed Rocky's collar.. but immidiately left that too.. and turned his face..

Daya: Abhijeet ke khilaf ek shabd nehi samjha..

Rocky: oh achha to Acp sir ke khilaf bolu? haa?

Daya(he was about to slap him hardly): teri to...

Rocky: nehi mar paoge mujhe.. aare colaar tak thik se pakar nehi paye.. to thappad kaise maroge? (he smiled) bas isliye ki mai dikhne mei tumhare Abhijeet

jaisa hu.. tum yeh sab mere sath kar nehi paoge.. par usne kya kia tumhare liye?

Daya: jan tak de sakta hai Abhijeet mere liye samjhe? (smiled teasingly) tum kya samjhoge? ek jaan lene wala.. he stopped by the loud voice of Rocky..

Rocky(shouting): haa haa.. jaan lene wala hi hu mai.. hu mai criminal.. hu mai mujrim.. hu mai khooni.. aur yeh sab mujhe (pointing to Daya) tum logo ne

banaya.. is samaj ne banaya mujhe.. huh.. bara aaya policewala policegiri karne.. cid officer ke bachhe..

Daya: Rocky zaban sambhalke baat karo..

Rocky: aare jao jao.. huh.. (he came near to him.. his facial expression was telling that how much he was angry or hurt).. saboot gawa.. is sab ke alawa tum

logo ka kuch nehi hai.. saboot ekkathha karo.. gawa dhundho.. bas ho gaya kaam.. us din kaha the tum log jis din insaaf ke liye meri maa police walo ke peir

bhi pakri thi? lekin koi nehi tha us waqt unko sunne wala.. kaha the tum log?

Daya was shocked to hear this..

Daya(confused): kya kehena chahte ho tum?

Rocky(controlled his temper): kuch nehi.. jao jake jo saza deni hai mujhe. do..

Daya was really eager to know what Rocky started to say. Daya came near to Rocky..

Daya(softly): Rocky.. dekho mai yaha pe sunne hi aaya hu.. to batao mujhe..

Rocky: tum yaha pe mere galat kamo ke bare mei janne aaye the.. bata dunga.. sab bata dunga.. par aab jao.. please.. he went aside.. and sat on the floor..

resting his head on the wall..

Daya too sat beside him..

Rocky(with closed eyes): sunna chahoge meri zindegi ki kahani? kaise Raktim Rocky bana?

Daya: haa.. sunao..

Rocky opened his eyes and looked at Daya with question in his eyes..

Rocky: sach?

Daya: haa sach.. bolo mai sununga..

Rocky looked down.. and started telling story of his life..

Rocky: ek hasta khelta parivar tha mera.. papa, mama, didi aur mai.. hum garib the. par imandar the.. ghar mei jyada paisa nehi tha.. par chayn aur shanti tha..

papa ek factory mei kaam karte the.. maa silai ki kaam karti thi.. aros paros ke bachhe ko sikhati thi.. mai aur di padhai karte the.. mai 12 saal ka tha.. aur di

19.. sab kuch achha jaa raha tha.. par kisiki nazar lag gayi thi humare upar.. usdin ke baad kabhi ghar mei cheyn nehi aayi..

Daya(slowly): kyu? kya hua?

Rocky: papa ko arrest karke le geye police..

Daya: kyu?

Rocky: ek aurat ke.. he stopped and started breathing heavily.. he looked at Daya.. and grabbed his hand.. par yakeen mano.. wo sab jhoot tha.. sach nehi

tha.. woh aurat kisike kehene par wo sab kia tha.. jhooti gawai di thi.. baad mei meri maa ke pas aake usne bola tha ki jisne uska wo haal kia tha.. usne usko

dhamki di thi ki agar wo mere papa ko nehi phasaya aur sach bol dia to use jaan se mar dega.. wo aadmi mere papa ke sath ek sath kaam karta tha us factory

mei..

meri maa police ke pas gayi.. (he looked at Daya and shoted) par tum logo ko to saboot chahiye hai na.. wo nehi mili maa ko.. sab sach ke baad wo aurat kahi

chali gayi.. pata nehi kaha chali gayi thi woh..

Daya: par tumhare papa ko arrest kis basis pe kia gaya tha? bas wo aurat jake boli is liye?

Rocky: nehi.. mujhe thik se pata nehi.. mere papa unhe behen jaise mante the.. unhone papa ko ghar par bulaya tha.. fir kuch paristhitio ko galat tarike se

dikhaya gaya tha.. papa ke kuch finger prints.. aise hi kuch..

maa kuch nehi kar payi.. aur papa ko 12 saal ka saza sunyi di gayi.. bikhar gaya humhara hasta khelta ghar.. sab ulat pulat ho gaya..

par maa mere aur di ke taraf dekkhe himaat nehi hari.. din raat mehenat karne lagi.. didi boli thi mako ki.. mai padhai chor deti hu maa.. fir dono mil kar kuch kar

lenge.. (his eyes got teary) aur bhai ko khub padhayenge likhayenge.. fir woh jab bara ho jayega.. humara koi tension nehi rahega.. sab wo sambhal lega.. (he

smiled sadly) maine bhi bohot man laga kar padhai karna shuru kar dia.. badmashi bilkul nehi karta tha.. kuch nehi mangta tha maa se.. na cricket bat.. na

fotball.. na neye kapre.. 12 saal ka bachha bohot bara ho gaya tha.. maa ne di ko padhai chorne se rok lia.. didi bohot scholar student thi na.. is liye.. aur

scholarship se hi unka padhai chalta tha.. upar se didi tuition bhi deti thi bachho ko.. fir se chalne laga tha humara ghar.. maa ne aur didi ne mujhe samjhne hi

nehi dia tha ki kaise sab kuch ho raha tha.. fir ek din...

He stopped.. Daya was carefully listening to him.. as he stopped Daya asked him..

Daya: fir?

Rocky: tumhara phone baj raha hai..

Daya(confused): kya?

Rocky(stressing): tumhara phone..

Daya came back to the present..

Daya: haa haa.. phone.. he was going to disconnect the call.. but it was Abhijeet's call.. so he stopped..

Rcoky: Abhijeet hai na?

Daya only looked at him..

Rocky(smiled): uthao bhai.. saying this he again closed his eyes and rested his head on the wall..

Daya(over the phone): haa Abhijeet.. he heard a angry tone of his Boss..

Abhijeet: Acp sir ke sath tumhe HQ jana hai..

Daya(irritated): abhi?

Abhijeet(sensing his tone): kyu? kaha ho tum?

Daya: jaha par aaya tha wohi hu..

Abhijeet stopped for a while and then said.. "interrogation baad mei kar lena.. DCP sir ne urgently bulaya hai tumko.."

Daya: par Abhijeet aaj to mai bureau mei aisa hi aaya tha.. officially joining to kal se hai na.. fir aaj kyu jau mai HQ?

Abhijeet: Daya.. kya bol rehe ho tum? DCP ko nehi jante tum? HQ se call aata hai to hume to chuttiyo mei bhi jana hota hai..

Daya(sighed): ok.. I'm coming..

Daya cut the call.. Here Abhijeet startedat the cell for some moment..

Daya looked at Rocky..

Daya: mujhe jana hoga.. he got no reply.. so he stood up.. he was about to come out.. but stopped and without turning he said..

Daya: mai fir aaunga.. tumahri zindegi ki kahani sunne.. he came out completely.. Rocky opened his eyes with jerk and saw him going..

Rocky: aaj tak na mai yeh sab kuch kisiko batana chaha.. na kisine janna chaha.. tum itne achhe kyu ho Daya?

 **FRIENDS.. ROCKY PART IS STILL LEFT.. BAKI HAI ABHI BHI BOHOT KUCH.. WAIT.. :).. SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES..**

 **BE HAPPY. MAKE HAPPY..**


	6. Chapter 6

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Makar Sankranti ke dher sare subh kamnay..**_

 _Thanks to my friends.._

 _Guest, Bhumi, Srija, DnAfan, Sariya, Salmazv, lightmoondelight, Deepika, Dips, Priya, Rukmani, Guest, As Anjaana, Padmini92, bossnbear, miss raiya, Navya didi,_

 _Shruti, Duo's Pari, Mistic Morning(na na.. temon kichu noy go.. ), love duo nd crazy for abhirika, Kancha, Krttika di(jani na go.. amio ans khujchhi.. ),_

 _Guest: dear.. mujhe koi intension nehi hai Daya and Abhijeet ki friendhip ko insult karne ka.. mera intension bas itna hi hai ki hum jisse criminal samjhte hai.. wo by_

 _birth to criminal nehi hote hai na.. sayed kuch majboori, kuch waja reheti hai.. mai yeh nehi keh rahi hu ki sare criminal achhe hi hite hai aur kisi majboori mei aake_

 _woh aise karte hai.. aur nahi hi mai ksi tarha se crime ko support karti hu.. and I am not insulting our police force, our administration and our law.. nahi humara payare_

 _CID ko mai kisi taraha insult karna chahti hu.._

 _aapko bura laga.. I'm really really really sorry for that.. aaur mai aapko gali kyu du? aur aanda bhi kyu phoru? you just shared you view.. that's all.. is mei egg kaha se_

 _aa gaya bich mei? hehe... takr care.. I'll post an os purely on duo.. :)_

 **THE STORY:**

ITwas 10 pm of night.. the bell rang.. Abhijeet opened the door.. and found Daya standing with down head..

Abhijeet: ho haya time ghar aane ka?

No response.. Abhijeet moved from the door step wile saying..

Abhijeet: raat ko 10 baje shahb ko khayal aaya ki ghar jana hai.. koi hai jo wait kar raha hoga mera.. huh.. waise lagta to nehi ki chinta hai ise meri.. mai hi

bekar mei sar thok raha hu diwar par..

Daya(in low tone): kaam tha na boss..

Abhijeet: kya kaam tha?

Daya: HQ gaya tha.. tumhi ne to bulaya tha..

Abhijeet looked at him for some moment.. Daya getting no more attack.. looked up.. and immediately hung his head down..

Abhijeet: tumhe nehi lagta ki bohot weak jhoot hai..

Daya: Abhi..

Abhijeet: kya Abhi? 7-7:30 baje Acp sir ne call kia tha mujhe.. tab wo ghar pauch chuke the.. aur unhone yeh bhi kaha ki tum unke sath hi nikal geye the.. fir

itne waqt kaha ghas khane geye the?

Daya: mai to...

Abhijeet(completing Daya's sentence): sea shore pe tha.. hai na? (he moved to kitchen uttering some words in anger) ek baat nehi manta yeh mera.. huh.. mai

hi hu gadhhe.. humesha ise samjhane chalta hu.. kitni bar subha kaha ki Daya mat ja..

his expression changed on his own sentence.. he was tensed.. he turned.. and saw Daya was standing behind him..

Abhijeet: Daya.. tu thik to hai na..

Daya(irritated): kya boss.. mai itna kamjor hu kya? tum mujhe samjhte kya ho?

Abhijeet(in low tone): kya samjhta hu agar tujhe pata hota to mera to sara tension dur ho jata..

Daya felt sad.. he hugged Abhijeet softly..

Daya(sweetly): Abhi.. gussa ho?

Abhijeet patted on his head ligtly..

Abhijeet: tu gussa dilata hai to kya karu mai?

Daya: I'm sorry boss..

Daya hugged him more tightly.. Abhijeet smiled on that..

Abhijeet: jaa.. fresh ho kar aa..

Daya obeyed his order silently..

AT dinner..

Daya was not eating properly.. Abhijeet noticed that.. and shook his head in disappointment.. and told him..

Abhijeet: haat hata.. Daya put his hand aside..

Abhijeet: muh khol.. Daya did so.. and Abhijeet fed him..

Abhijeet: thorsa kya daant dia.. mood off ho gaya shahb ka..

Daya: nehi to..

Abhijeet did not say anything further.. they finished their dinner.. Abhijeet saw that Daya was standing there..

Abhijeet: kya hua Daya.. khare kyu ho aise?

Daya: tum kya kar rehe ho?

Abhijeet: mai bas kitchen saaf karke aata hu.. tumhe kuch chahiye?

Daya nodded in no.. and sat on the sofa.. Abhijeet looked at him.. he finished his work and came to Daya.. sat beside him..

Abhijeet: kya hua mere bhai?

Daya put his head on his shoulder.. Abhijeet caressed his head..

Abhijeet: jab se aayahai.. aisa chup chap hai.. kya hua re? bata na..

Daya: Abhi.. I love you boss.. tum na mujhe chor kar kabhi mat jana.. mai bohot akela ho jaunga boss.. mai nehi reh paunga tumahre bina..

Abhijeet(confused): kya bol raha hai Daya? haa?

Daya: achha Abhi.. tum ek baat batao.. mera to bachpan se koi nehi tha.. jin logo ke parivar hota hai.. wo log humesha sukhi hote hai kya?

Abhijeet hearing his words.. separated his..

Abhijeet(tensed): Daya kya bol rehe ho yeh sab? kahi.. kahi us Rocky ne kuch kaha to nehi na..

Daya(hurriedly): nehi nehi Abhijeet.. aisa kuch nehi hai.. himmat hai uska ki mere samne woh kuch ulta sidha bolega?

Abhijeet: to fir kyu yeh sab bol rehe ho? der tak samandar ke kinare baithe rahe.. aane ke baad bhi chupchap ho.. aur aab yh sab bol rehe ho.. kya hua bol tu

mujhe..

Daya:kya boss tum bhi.. kuch nehi hua.. bas aise hi bol raha hu.. (changing the topic) achha mai chalta hu.. nind aa gayi hai.. good night Abhi.. he got up.. and

started moving..

Abhijeet: good night.. he sighed.. pata nehi yeh larka kya kya sochta reheta hai.. khair.. jyada bolunga to jyada sochega.. sone deta hu.. soyega to dimag

shant ho jayega..

he too went to sleep..

NEXT DAY.. IN BUREAU..

Acp sir: Daya.. tum keh rehe the ki Rocky se jyada kuch pata nehi chala..

Daya: yes sir..

Acp sir: to aaj firse jao.. dekho chonch kholta hai ki nehi..

Abhijeet: usne kuch bataya nehi tumhe Daya?

Daya: aa.. haa bataya.. bataya to..

Abhijeet: fir?

Daya: wo Abhijeet.. actualy usne jo kuch bataya hai.. wo kuch kaam ka nehi hai..

Acp sir: fir bhi Daya jo bhi usne bataya hai.. sab kuch final documents mei rehe chahiye..

Daya: yes sir.. (he looked at Abhijeet who was looking back at him.. he hide his eyes.. ) to mai jata hu sir..

Acp sir saying this went to his cabin.. Abhijeet was staring at Daya who was walking with fast step..

Vivek: bara khatarnak hai yeh Rocky.. Daya sir ke samne bhi muh nehi khola.

Abhijeet looked at him once and then moved to his desk silently..

DAYA CAME TO ROCKY..

Daya: Rocky..

Rocky looked at him..

Rocky: dekho mai tumhe mere har kaale karname ke bare mai bataunga.. par mere sath jo kaam karte the unke naam nei bataunga.. woh log mere bafwadar

hai.. tum khud dhundh paoge to dhundh lena..

Daya: wo sab mai baad mei sununga.. aaj to mai tumhari aadhuri kahani sunne aaya hu..

Rocky(frustrated): kya karoge tum wo sab kuch sunke?

Daya sat on the floor as previous day..

Daya: mujhe sab kuch sunna hai.. aao.. baitho.. aur batao..

Rocky was not coming..

Daya(stressed): aao.. he came and sat beside him..

Daya: tumhe yaad hai hum kaha the.. yah yaad dilau..

Rocky(nodding in no): nehi.. mujhe yaad hai..

Daya: hmm. to batao..

Rocky sighed and started..

Rocky: di tuition deti thi.. college se lautne ke baad.. bachho ke ghar jati thi.. ek din mai aur maa.. intezar karte rahe.. di lauti nhi raat var.. dusre din subah..

maa us student ke ghar gayi jiske ghar di gayi thi.. par waha par kuch pata nehi chala.. un logone kaha ki di to time par hi nikal gayi thi.. dekhte dekhte do

peher ho gayi.. maa ghar laut aayi.. aur police mei diary karne jane hi wali thi ki tab di aayi.. jab bhi di ghar par laut'ti thi.. mai duar ke unke pas jata tha.. aur

unke gale lag jata tha.. usdin bhi mai unke pas daudke gaya.. par unke gale lag ne pehele mai ruk gaya.. unka chehera dekh ke mai dar gaya.. pure sharir pe

kharoch ke nishan tha.. kai jage se khoon nikal raha tha.. aur di thik se khari bhi nehi ho pa rahi thi..

maa di ko dekh kar chuak gayi.. mai kuch samjh hinehi pa raha tha ki di ko itni chot lagi hai fir maa unko first aid kyu nehi de rahi hai.. kyu aise stutue ban ke

khari hai..

mai maa ko yeh baat bolne hi ja rahi thi ki mai di ki awaj suni.. woh boli ki.. maa.. aab mera kya hoga?

Rocky looked at Daya..

Rocky: tum samjh rehe ho us din di ke sath kya hua tha?

Daya was shell shocked..

Rocky: mai nehi samjha tha.. bas itna samjha tha ki hum humare ghar se kahi ja rehe the.. itna samjh raha tha ki mere dost mujhse baat nehi kar rehe the..

itna samjh raha tha mere di pehele jaise nehi the..

hum nani ke ghar chale geye.. jaha nani ke siwa aur koi nehi tha.. aab hum teen aur.. maa.. mai.. di.. aur nani.. naye school mei admission kara dia maa ne

mera..

ek din school se laut kar jab ghar aaya tab dekha.. ghar mei bohot sare log jama ho geye the.. mai sab ko hatake jab aandar ghusa to dekha.. nani bohot ro

rahi hai.. aur mai bilkul chup baithi hai.. jaise aan khol kar so rahi hai.. aur.. aur meri di aank band kar so rahi hai.. (he stopped for some moment then said)..

aatmahatya kar li thi di..

aab batao Daya.. wo aatmhayta tha? yah hatya? khoon?

Daya: tum log police ke pas...

Rocky: jitna aasani se bol rehe ho na tum.. utna aasan unlogo ke liye nehi hota hai Daya..

Daya became silent..

Rocky: pehele papa. fir di.. fir bhi maa tuti nehi.. mai unka hausla tha.. wo mere liye din raat mehenat karne lagi.. aur aapna dard aapne mei chupake rakhha..

sayed isi liye maa ko dil ki bimari ho gayi.. hospital walo ne kaha ki operation karna parega.. aur uske liye bohot sare paise lagene.. nani din raat rone lagi..

doctor ke pao pakre.. pata hai Daya.. woh doctor bohot achhe the.. unhone unka fees free kar dia.. fir bhi.. baki ke kharach uthane ke bhi paise nehi the

humare pas.. hum dono ne maa ko kuch nehi kaha.. bas yehi bolte rahe.. 5-6 din ke andar maa bilkul thik ho jayegi.. par humare pas maa ko thik karne ka koi

rasta nehi tha..

rasta dhoondhne ke liye maine peheli bar gunahon ke duniya mei kadam rakhha..

Daya: kaise?

Rocky: jua.. raat ko jab nani so jati thi.. mai nikal jata tha.. bechari nani.. pure din ghar ka sara kaam karke.. hospital mei maa ko dekhne jati thi.. aur raat ko

bohot thak jati thi.. usika fayda uthata tha mai.. kismat sath de rahi thi.. mai 2-3 game jeet gaya.. aur bohot sare paisa mil gaya mujhe.. usise maa ka diwai

kharidta tha mai.. nai puchti thi to bolta tha ki dosto ke homework kar deta hu.. uske liye doston ne paise dete hai.. nani ko dhoka dena asan tha.. par maa ko

nehi.. isliye maa ko kehene se mana kar dia tha maine nani ko.. nani bhi man gayi..

par utne paise kafi nehi the.. mujhe aur paisa chahiye tha.. sath mei mujhe yeh bhi pata tha ki mai agar jue mai haar gaya.. to sara paisa jayega..

naram mitti ko jante ho Daya.. use tum jaisa shape dena chaho.. wo waisa hi shape le leta hai.. mai bhi us waqt naram mitti jaisa tha... halat ne mujhe jaisa

shape dia.. mai waisa hi banta chala gaya..

usi jue ke adde ka ek aadmi ne mujhse kaha.. woh mujhe bohot paisa de sakte hai.. agar mai unka ek kaam kr du to.. jyada kuch nehi.. bas ek gift pack.. ek

aadmi tak pauchana tha.. mai raji ho gaya.. socha ismei kya hai.. paucha bhi dia.. paisa bhi mil gaya.. aur isi tarha mai ek drug dealer ban gaya..

he closed his eyes.. a tear drop fell from his eye..

Rocky: maa ka operation hua.. par maa ko hum jyada din humare pas rakh nehi paye.. chali gayi woh.. (his voice chocked).. mujhe ekela karke.. pare rehe sirf

mai aur nani.. kuch pata nehi tha.. kya karu.. kaha jau? school chorna para.. ek dukan par kaam karne laga.. (he smiled sadly) nani bas roti thi.. mai chup karke

dekhta tha.. kya karu? jeene ke liye paisa chahiye hai..

he smiled teasingly..

fir ekdin wohi aadmi mere samne fir aa gaya.. mujhe samjhaya.. bohot achhi tarha se samjhaya.. aur mai samjh gaya.. ki jeunga to achhe se jeunga.. aur

achhese jeene ke liye aur ksi chiz ki jaroorat nehi hai.. jarrorat hai to sirf paiso ki.. agar humare pas paisa hota.. to sayed papa ko jail se riha kar pate.. sayed

di ko aise jana parta.. maa ko hum achhi ilaj de pate.. mai puri tarha unke gang mei shamil ho gaya.. mai tab kariban 15-16 saal ka tha.. Raktim se mai ban

gaya Rocky..

drug supply.. fir illegal arms supply.. sare galat kamo mei lag gaya mai.. aise hi chalta raha.. isi bich.. nani bhi chali gayi.. bas.. mujhe rokne wala koi nehi raha..

nai thi jab.. tabhi bhi woh mujhe roke aise halat mei nehi the woh..

Daya: tumahre papa.. woh to jail mei.. I mean abhi bhi kya...

Rocky: woh jail mei nehi hai..

Daya(smiled hopefully): riha ho geye?

Rocky: haa.. riha ho gaye.. jindegi ki jung se riha ho geye.. (he looked at Daya) mental asylum mei hai woh.. aaj bhi..

Daya was shocked..

Daya(whispered): kya!

Rocky(trembling tone): hmm.. Daya.. tum batao.. kya mera hak nehi tha? mera hak nehi tha.. mai aapne parivar ke sath rahu? mera hak nehi tha ki mai bhi

achhi tarha se jiu? mai bhi ek achha insaan banu? aapne maa.. papa.. didi ka naam roshan karu? bolo na... mujhe ek mauka nehi mil sakta tha? agar mujhe

mauka milta.. to kaun jane aaj mujhe pure desh ke log jante.. mujhe samman karte.. kyu nehi mila? bolo na.. kyu nehi mila mujhe mauka? meri di ko? mere

papa ko.. meri maa ko? (crying) log kehete hai.. jaisa kaam karo.. waisa phal vugto.. ek 12 saal ka bachha aisa kya kar sakta hai jo use aisi saza mili? keh

sakte ho mujhe?

kiski galti hai? meri galti thi? papa ki galti thi? imandar hona galat tha? (his voice was rising) ek aurat ko behen manna galat tha? raat ke 10 baje ek larki ka

ghar se bahar rehena galat tha? (crying) kya galat tha? batao na... kaun galat tha? is sab ke piche kiski galti hai? mera yah un logo ka jin logone mujhe

majboor kia ek criminal banne mei? bolo.. kaun galat tha.. kaun galat tha?

he started crying bitterly hiding his face in between his two knees..

Daya had tears in his eyes.. but had no answer to give.. he silently came out from the cell..

FRIENDS.. MUJHE BHI IN SAB SAWALO KA JAWAB MALOOM NEHI HAI.. I DON'T SUPPORT CRIME BY ANY CHANCE.. CHAHE WO MAJBOORI MEI KI GAYA HO AUR

WILLINGLY.. THE STORY IS BASED ON THAT CONCEPT.. SO KEEP READING.. SORRY IF I HURT ANYONE.. SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES..

BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: FRIENDS.. THANKS FOR YOUR FEEDBACK..**

 **FRIDENS.. THE STORY IS REVOLVING AROUND THREE PERSONS.. ABHIJEET, DAYA AND ROCKY.. AAP LOGO KE FEEDBACK DEKHHE MUJHE YEH LAGA**

 **KI AAP LOG EK DUO STORY EXPECT KAR REHE THE.. AUR MIL GAYA KUCH AUR.. AISA NEHI HAI.. YEH EK DUO STORY HI HAI.. WITH A DIFFERENT**

 **CONCEPT.. AAP LOG PLEASE END TAK MERE SATH RAHIYE.. SAYED AAP LOGO KA CONFUSION DUR HO JAYGA..**

 **THE STORY:**

Abhijeet came back from bureau and found the house in dark..

Abhijeet: aare Daya abhi tak aaya nehi.. aaj bhi jake beach pe.. but suddenly he heard some sound..

Abhijeet: yeh awaz.. ro kaun.. Daya.. he moved fast and came to Daya's room..

Abhijeet: Daya.. he found Daya was sitting on the bed.. crying.. Daya looked at him.. his face was wet with tears.. Abhijeet went near to him.. And Daya

hugged him instantly.. he too hugged him with care..

Abhijeet: Daya.. Daya.. kya hua haa? kyu ro rehe ho? kya hua batao mujhe.. he lifted Daya's face up.. mujhe nehi bolega..

Daya(nodding in yes): haa.. bataunga.. sab bataunga.. tum. tum baitho..

Abhijeet sat in front of him.. Daya held his hand..

Daya(sobbing): boss tumhe pata hai.. mai bohot lucky hu.. tum mujhse itna payar jo karte ho..

Abhijeet caught his sentence and tried to make the situation light..

Abhijeet: is liye ro raha hai? lucky nehi hona..

Daya hit a punch on Abhijeet's arm..

Daya: nehi sunni na tumhe.. to jao.. he turned his face to other side..

Abhijeet(with love): tu bolega aur mai na sunu.. aisa ho sakta hai kya? bol.. Dayaaa.. bol bhi..

Daya(serious tone): mai Rocky ko interrogate karne gaya to mujhe uske bare mei bohot kuch pata chala.. usine bataya mujhe.. boss.. woh bohot dukhi hai..

pata hai bachpan mei usne aapne papa se alag ho gaya.. fir didi se.. aur fir maa se..

he narrated the whole story to him.. Abhijeet was listening all silently..

Daya: Abhi.. usne jab mujhse pucha ki ismei kiski galti hai.. mai jawab nehi de paya yaar.. Abhi tumhe pata hai kya?

Abhijeet was not saying anything..

Daya: kya hua Abhi.. kuch to bolo..

Abhijeet stood up..

Abhijeet(angrily): Daya.. tum ek CID officer ho.. ek mujrim jo tumhe marna chaha.. tum uske mangaran kahanio par biswas kar geye?

Daya: Abhi.. woh mangaran kahani nehi thi..

Abhijeet: achha.. tumhe kaise pata?

Daya: Abhijeet woh jaise bata raha tha.. I mean use dekhhe mujhe nehi laga ki woh jhoot bol raha tha..

Abhijeet: lagega bhi kaise? achha khasa planning bana lia hai usne.. woh tumhara weak point bohot achhe se janta hai.. use pata hai ki tum bohot sensitive

ho.. sentimental ho.. aur usika fayda utha lia usne.. kal bhi kuch aisa hi kahani bata raha tha na usne?

Daya: haa.. lekin.. he was stopped by Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: tabhi to mai kahu ki Daya itna pareshan kyu hai? bana diya na tumhe sentimental fool..

Daya(he too was getting angry): Abhijeet.. yeh kya bol rehe ho tum haa? mai ek cid officer hu.. mai samjhta hu mujrim kab sach bol raha hai kab jhoot.. manta

hu tumhare jaisa intelligent nehi hu.. par jitna bewakoof tum mujhe samjhte ho.. utna bhi nehi hu.. itna to mai samjhta hu na..

Abhijeet: achha.. to aab tum mujhe tane bhi mar rehe ho Daya.. wo bhi uske liye jisne tere(pointing himself) boss ko.. tere Abhi ko kidnap kia tha.. jisne tujhe

marna chaha.. ek baat bolo Daya.. tumhe usne aapne gang ke bare mei.. aapne kaam ke bare mei kuch information dia hai? nehi na?

Daya: haa nehi dia.. kyuki first day jab mai usse milne gaya.. puri baat ho nehi payi kyuki mujhe HQ jana para.. aaur aaj.. aaj uska mental condition thik nehi

tha.. is liye mai chala aaya..

Abhijeet: wah kya baat hai.. Daya waha tum uske dost ban kar geye the yah cid officer?

Daya: Abhijeet.. ajj usne kuch bataya nehi.. kal jaroor bata dega..

Abhijeet(teasing): achha.. aaj tak kitne mujrim ko tumne deal kia hai Daya jo khud hi sab kuch bata deta hai? haa bolo.. aur yeh to Rocky hai.. tum sochte ho

woh khud bata dega?

Daya: Abhijeet woh khud batane ko taiyar hai.. bas usne bola hai ki woh gang members ka naam nehi batayga.. baki sab batayga.. aur hume baki sab kuch

pata chal jata hai to un logo ko dhundhne mei kitna time lagega? aur agar woh khud nehi batayga to mai nikalwa lunga na..

Abhijeet: aab nehi ho payega wo kaam tumse.. kyuki tum uske baaton mei aa geye ho.. aab jab bhi tum uske samne jaoge? tabhi tumhe lagega ki aare yeh

kitna dukhi hai.. mai kaise shakti se pesh aau?

Daya(angry): Abhijeet.. kya tum mere kabiliyat par bhi shaq karoge aab? tumhe kya lagta hai.. sirf tum hi uske muh khulwa sakte ho? mai nehi..

Abhijeet was hurt on his words..

Abhijeet(hurt tone): maine aisa kab kaha Daya?

Daya(in flow): aisa nehi kaha to... he stopped realizing what he was saying.. he closed his eyes.. calm himself down..

Daya felt bad.. he realized that he hurt Abhijeet.. so he came near to him.. and held him from his shoulder..

Daya(softly): Abhi.. mai janta hu boss.. usne jo kia.. bohot galat kia..

Abhijeet: galat! wo sirf galati nehi hai Daya.. gunah hai.. oh achha.. usne tumse jaroor yeh kaha hoga ki usne jaan bujh kar tumpe goli nehi chalai.. (teasing)

usne mujhe bhi sayed jan bujh kar kidnap nehi kia tha hai na.. bas kidnapping kidnapping khelte khelte yeh ho gaya.. bachhho ka khel hai na..

Daya: haa.. maloom hai gunah hai.. par kaha use sahi keh raha hu.. par boss.. usne aapne bare mei jo kaha wo sab sach tha.. tum yakken mano.. mera

yakeen to karoge na..

Abhijeet: Daya.. ek baat kaan khol kar sunlo.. kal se tum uske pas nehi jaoge..

Daya(tried to convince): Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: and that's final..

saying this.. he went out from the room..

Daya: oh god! Abhi kitna hurt hua hai.. offo.. shit..

he came out from his room..

Daya: abhi to sayed fresh ho raha hoga.. thik hai.. mai tab tak dinner mei kuch bana leta hu.. aaj to janab ko jabardasti khilana parega.. narz jo hai mujhse..

After some time.. he finished making dinner.. he served it on a plate.. covered t with another plate.. and went to Abhijeet's room..

He entered and saw Abhijeet sitting on the bed.. thinking something.. from his expression it was clear he was so irritated and angry..

Daya came to him.. and called..

Daya(softly): Abhi..

Abhijeet: kya hai?

Daya: khane chalo boss..

Abhijeet: mujhe nehi khana.. he opened his laptop.. and started doing something..

Daya(murmuring): kya musibat hai.. aab kaise manau Abhi ko.. (loudly) please boss.. khana kha lo..

Abhijeet: kaha na.. bhook nehi hai.. tum kha lo jake..

Daya(sat beside him): kya boss tum bhi.. ghar pe to akela hi khata hu.. (making the tone sad) roj akela hi khata hu.. aab tumhare sath hu.. to abhi bhi tum

mujhe akela khane ko bol rehe ho?

Abhijeet pressing keys of keyboard continuously.. hearing Daya.. his fingers stopped.. but he did not look at him.. Daya smiled.. he took the laptop from his lap..

closed it.. held Abhijeet hand.. made him stood up.. and took him out of the room.. Abhijeet was silent..

Daya: aao boss.. baitho.. they both sat on respective chairs.. and gave him the food plate..

Abhijeet(still little angry): tum nehi khaoge..

Daya: khaunga na.. pehele tum kha lo..

Abhijeet: nehi pehele tum khao..

Daya: offo boss.. pehele tum.. he made a bite.. and fed Abhijeet forcefully.. Abhijeet did not get the chance to stop Daya.. though he tried..

Abhijeet(cupping his face): Daya.. tu kyu itna sidha sadha hai haa? koi tujhe kuch bhi samjhayga aur tu samjh jayga?

Daya was going to protest.. but stopped.. thought.. "nehi.. aab mai kuch bolunga to Abhijeet firse naraz ho jayga.. aur bina khaye chala jayga... adat jo hai ise

khane par aapna gussa utarne ka"..

Abhijeet: kya hua kuch bol..

Daya: I'm sorry boss..

Abhijeet: wo chor.. tu bol.. tu firse nehi jayga usse milne.. woh tujhe kuch bhi samjha deta hai.. yaar.. woh tujhe jan bujh kar hurt kar raha hai.. tu bol tu nehi

jayga..

Daya sighed.. then smiled.. he gave him a soft hug.. and Abhijeet kissed on his head..

NEXT DAY MORNING..

Abhijeey was ready for bureau.. he went to Daya's room.. and found him sleeping..

Abhijeet: aare Daya abhi tak so raha hai! he put his hand on Daya's forehead..

Abhijeet: nehi bukhar to nehi hai.. he called him softly..

Abhijeet: Daya.. (Daya moved a bit.. changed his side and again slept off.. ) aare yeh to so raha hai.. thik hai.. sone deta hu.. sir ko jake bol dunga ki Daya

thora late aayega..

HE WENT TO BUREAU..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. Daya kaha hai?

Abhijeet: sir.. actually woh aaj thora late aayega..

Acp sir: kyu kyahua? Daya thik to hai na?

Abhijeet: haa sir.. mai jab aa raha tha.. tab woh so raha tha.. sayed tired hai..

Acp sir: ok.. actually mujhe case ke progrss ke bare mei janna tha.. fine.. woh aa jaye. fir ouch lunga.. he was about to go inside his cabin.. Abhijeet said..

Abhijeet: sir aaj Rocky ke pas mai chala jau?

Acp sir: tum? ok.. chale jao.. tumhe pata hai Daya ko kitna information mila hai?

Abhijeet: haa sir.. pata hai mujhe..

Acp sir: thik hai fir.. tum jao.. aaj dekho jake kya batata hai wo.. fir aaj mujhe report karna thik hai.. aur Daya aa jaye mai use bhi bhejta hu..

Abhijeet(instantly): nehi sir use bhejne ke jaroorat nehi hai.. (Acp sir smiled seeing him.. Abhijeet was embarrassed..) I mean..

Acp sir(smiling): ok.. par jane se pehele.. wo file complete karke jao jis pe kam kar rehe the tum..

Abhijeet(smiled): ok sir..

HERE DAYA WAS ON HIS WAY..

Daya: offo mai late ho gaya.. Abhijeet ne bhi jagaya nehi mujhe.. ek kaam karta hu sidha Rocky se milne chala jata hu.. bureau jaunga to Abhi jane nehi dega..

aur bureau jaunga to sir report mangenge.. tab mai kya kahunga? nehi Abhi ne thik keh raha tha.. mai thora jyada emotional hota ja raha hu.. mujhe mera

kaam nehi bhulna chahiye.. par is baat ka yakeen hai mujhe ki ocky jhoot nehi bol raha hai.. fir bhi.. kuch bhi karke aaj Rocky se sab janna parega..

HE CAME TO ROCKY..

Daya: Rocky..

Rocky(tensed): oh Daya.. tum aa geye.. mai tumhara hi intezar kar raha tha..

Daya: kyu kya hua?

Rocky: tumse ek jaroori baat karni hai..

Daya: dekho Rocky.. baat bad mei karna.. aaj mujhe tumhare working field ka sare informations chahiye hai..

Rocky: haa Daya wo mai tumhe dunga..lekin tum...

Daya: no Rocky.. aaj pehele informations.. baad mei baki kuch..

Daya and Rocky together: pehele informations... pehele meri baat..

At this both laughed out.. they stopped hearing a clapping sound.. both looked at the source.. and shocked..

 _FRIENDS.. DUO HAD A FIGHT.. AND ROCKY WANTED TO Y SOMETHING.. SO WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NEXT? KEEP READING TO KNOW THAT.. SORRY FOR MY_

 _MISTAKES.._

 _BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY.. :)_..


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thanks to my reviewers and viewers.. but this time.. I'm disappointed.. kaha chale geye mere doston? reviews kam kyu ho geye? aise nehi

chalega.. and viewers.. aap sab bhi reviewers ban jao please.. :)

Thanks to- luv duo nd purvi, Jhumu, Hina481, Salmazhv, Nandita, Krittika, Sariya, Love duo nd crazy for abhirika, DA95(welcome back.. :) ), Srija, Pwincex Angel,

bossnbear, Guest,

Guest- dear.. can you please tell me your request a bit clearly.. mai na samjhi nehi.. I'm o sorry.. :(

Mistic Morning, Shruti, Lightmoondelight, Bhumi, Navya didi..

Rahila- no my friend.. it's not a couple story.. it's a duo story..

 **THE STORY:**

Yes.. It was Abhijeet..

Daya: Abhijeet!

Abhijeet: wah.. kya baat hai.. he came near to them.. cid mumbai ke senior inspector Daya.. ek khatarnak mujhrim.. jisne unko hi marne ki kaushish ki.. achha

khasa gappe lara rehe hai.. wah..

Daya: Abhi.. aisi koi baat nehi hai.. mai yaha info collect karne hi aaya hu..

Abhijeet(angry tone): pichle 3 din se hum yehi sun rehe hai Daya.. par unfortunately ek bhi kaam ka information humare haat nehi aaya.. bas sukh dukh ki

baatein chalti hai yaha par..

Daya: Abhi.. tum galat samjh rehe ho yaar..

Abhijeet: yaha par aake maine khud.. khud mere aankho se tum dono hasi mazak karte dekha hai..

Daya: Abhijeet.. hum hasi mazak nehi kar rehe the.. actually wo kya hua..

Rocky(stopping him): Daya.. mai batata hu.. Abhijeet baat darasal baat yeh hua hai ki hum dono sath mei bole to.. bas isiliye..

Abhijeet(was very angry): tum to chup hi raho Rocky.. tumse mai ek lafz nehi sunna chahta samjhe.. (he grabbed his collar) kyu? kyu kar rehe ho tum yeh sab?

Daya moved to separate Abhijeet..

Daya: Abhijeet.. kya kar rehe ho yaar?

Abhijeet(still engaged): kyu jhoot bol kar Daya ko bewakoof banana chahte ho? kya socha hai tumne yeh sab baat bol kar tum nikal jaoge jail se? ek baat kaan

khol kar sunlo.. mai aisa nehi hone dunga.. (shouting) samjhe?

he gave him a tight slap.. Rocky fell down..

Daya grabbed him..

Daya: kya kar rehe ho boss?

Abhijeet pushed him with force..

Abhijeet(shouting): choro mujhe Daya.. aaj tum bich mei nehi bologe samjhe?

Daya was stunned seeing Abhijeet's anger.. it seemed like uncontrollable.. Abhijeet grabbed Rocky's hand.. and made him stand..

Abhijeet: bol.. kyu kiya tune yeh sab? kyu marna chaha mujhe aur Daya ko.. (shouting) jawab de..

Daya: Abhijeet please stop.. Abhi shant ho jao..

Abhijeet(with same tone): you just get lost.. jao yaha se..

Daya: Abhi..

Abhijeet: tum aise nehi manoge na? ok.. he came to Daya.. grabbed his hand.. and made him go outside..

Abhijeet: leave right now..

Daya well understood that it would be worse if he would be there.. so silently went away..

Abhijeet: aab batao.. kya chahte ho tum? kyu dur karna chahte ho mere bhai ko mujhse?

Rocky: Abhijeet pehele meri baat suno..

Abhijeet: pehele mujhe jawab chahiye hai..

Rocky(determined tone): tumhe meri baat sunni hogi Abhijeet... Abhijeet looked at him silently.. dekho.. yeh baat mei Daya ko bhi bolne ja raha tha.. dekho

tumhari aur Daya ki jaan khatre mei hai.. mai yeh sab...

Abhijeet: oh really? tum yeh sab baat Daya se kehena chahte the?

Rocky: haa..

Abhijeet: taki woh darr jaye.. aur mere jaan bachane ke chakkar mei tumhare jaal mei hans jaye hai na?

Rocky: Abhijeet aisa kuch nehi hai.. dekho.. mai manta hu ki mai cid mei ghusa tha.. tum logo ko khatam karne ke liye.. par woh larka.. tumhara bhai.. mere

aankhe khol dia hai.. jab use yeh pata nehi tha ki mai kaun hu.. jab woh mujhe Abhijeet samjhta tha.. tab tumhare liye uska payar dekha hai maine.. fir jab use

pata chala.. usne bohot kaushish kia mujhse sach ugalwane ka.. gari mei bom blust karwaya.. mujhe nind ki goli khilai.. fir bhi mai ek insaan bhi hu.. yeh usne

kabhi nehi bhula.. uske sath reheke mujhe pata chala ki nafrat karne se payar karna bohot asan hota hai.. aur maine tumhe bhi to dekha hai na.. jab bhi mai

tumhare pas jata tha.. tum bas aapne.. (smiled).. aapne Daya ke bare me bolte rehete the.. tumhe yakeen tha ki Daya jaroor tumhe bachane aayega.. aur

aaya bhi..

Abhijeet was playing the role of silent listener..

Rocky: sabhi ne mujhe as Abhijeet bohot payar dia.. tab mujhe pata chala ki ek achha insaan banna kitna achha hota hai.. kitna payar milta hai.. pata hai..

mere liye Acp sir to Daya se bhi lar geye.. unhe darr tha ki Abhijeet aur Daya ki disti kahi toot na jaye..

(he smiled sadly).. khash mujhe bhi itna payar milta.. mai samjh gaya.. payar pane ke liye bas payar hi dena parta hai.. (he looked at Abhijeet) Abhijeet maine

decide kar liya hai.. aab mai bas achha banunga.. Rocky smiled..

Abhijeet(in cold tone): ho gaya?

Rocky's smile vanished.. he looked down..

Abhijeet: yah aab bhi kuch baki hai..

Rocky: haa baki hai.. jo tum janne aaye ho wo kehena hi to baki reh gaya hai..

Abhijeet: to bolne ki kasht karenge aap?

Rocky nodded.. and thought..

Rocky: aab mai kya karu.. Abhijeet to manne ko taiar hi nehi hai ki in dono ke jaan khatre mei hai.. thik hai.. pehele iske sawalo ke jawab to dedu.. fir ek bar

batane ki kaushish karta hu..

Abhijeet: kya hua?

Rocky: nehi.. kuch nehi.. bolo kya janna chahte ho? aur ek baat. maine Daya ko bhi kaha tha.. mai unlogo ka naam nehi bataunga.. jo log mere sath kaam karte

hai.. tum log khud dhundh lena.. tum mujhe mar bhi daloge.. to bhi mai nehi bataunga..

Abhijeet: jaldi se bolna shuru kar..

THE WHOLE DAY PASSED IN BUSY SCHEDULE..

Interrogation of Rocky.. and then according to the information, they arrested his gang member.. then they interrogate them.. team did the job successfully

being divided into three part.. leaded by Acp sir, Abhijeet and Daya..

AT THE END OF THE DAY..

Abhijeet was present in Acp sir's cabin..

Acp sir: Abhijeet agar kal sari file complete ho jati hai to hum Rocky ko uske gang members ke sath police custody mei transfer kar denge.. aur agar nehi hua to

parso..

Abhijeet: nehi sir.. hum aaj hi sara kam khatam kar dete hai.. to kal sab ho jayega..

Acp sir: nehi Abhijeet.. aaj aur nehi.. bohot bhaga dauri hu hai aaj.. aab ghar jake rest karo.. baki logo ko bhi bhejta hu mai.. aur khud bhi jata hu.. he rested

his head..

Abhijeet: ok sir.. aaa.. sir Daya..

Acp sir: maine use bohot pehele hi bejh dia.. uske liye itna strees thik nehi hai..

Abhijeet nodded..

Abhijeet: to sir mai jau?

Acp sir: haa jao.. Abhijeet was about to move out.. Acp sir said.. ek baat samjh mei nehi Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: kya sir?

Acp sir was in thoght..

Acp sir: haa? nehi kuch nehi tum jao..

Abhijeet turned to go.. but stopped and turned back..

Abhijeet: Daya ne use treatment de dia tha sir.. aaj koi bhi jata to woh ugal hi deta sara information..

Acp sir sighed.. and nodded..

Acp sir: I see.. ok.. you go now.. Abhijeet went away..

ABHIJEET CAME BACK TO HOME..

He was sad because he scolded Daya too much..

Abhijeet: naraz hoke baitha hoga sayed.. mai kya karta itna gussa aaya tha.. kitna has has kar baat kar raha tha.. na jane kya jadu kia hai us shaitan ne..

damn it.. pehele fresh ho jata hu.. fir jata hu sir ka mood thik karne.. pure din to mil bhi nehi paye..

he went to his room.. after freshening up.. he made his way to Daya's room.. and stopped seeing Daya putting his cloths to his bag..

Abhijeet(confused): kya kar rehe ho Daya..

Daya: oh Abhijeet tum aa geye..

Abhijeet(came to him): haa aagaya.. lekin tum kya kar rehe ho?

Daya(while taking his cloths from the cupboard): Abhijeet.. mai ghar ja raha hu..

Abhijeet: kyu?

Daya: kuch kaam hai..

Abhijeet: kya kaam? wo kaam mere ghar mei nehi ho sakta hai kya? tumhara sara saman to la diya hai maine..

Daya stood in front of him..

Daya: actually.. mere ghar mei kuch secret info chupake rakhha hai maine.. wo sab chahiye hai mujhe..

Abhijeet: haa to thik hai.. chalo chal kar le aate hai..

Daya: nehi boss.. wo sab le ke travell nehi karna chahiye..

Abhijeet: tum aise bol rehe ho jaise hum wo info leke kahi ghumne ja rehe hai.. tumhare ghar se mere ghar tak hi to anna hai bas..

Daya(laughed): kya boss.. aur waise bhi mai to aab thik hi hu na.. to ghar chala jata hu.. bechara mera ghar mera raha dekh raha hoga..

Abhijeet: sidhe sidhe bol na Daya.. tu yaha se jana chahta hai.. subha thora dant kya dia.. tu jara hai yaha se?

Daya held Abhijeet from shoulder..

Daya: Abhi.. aisa bilkul nehi hai.. mai sach mei wo informatios ke liye ja raha hu.. sachhi. swear..

Abhijeet did not say anything.. just made a angry cute face..

Daya(smiled): oh boss.. tum gussa hote ho to bohot cute lagte ho..

Abhijeet: bakwas band kar.. sun.. yeh case khatam hone ke baad tujhe firse yaha aana hoga..

Daya(naughtily): kyu firse goli lagne wali hai kya chati par?

Abhijeet: Daya dunga ek jhappad..

Daya: sorry boss.. he again got engaged to his work.. Abhijeet to started helping him..

Abhijeet: naraz hai na mujhse?

Daya did not respond..

Abhijeet: mujhe pata hai.. mera Daya naraz hai mujhse..

Daya made a cute crying face..

Abhijeet: ole baba le.. na na.. he hugged him.. mela Daya to lone laga..

Daya: tumne kitna danta boss mujhe.. nikal bhi dia waha se.. wo bhi Rocky ke samne.. mujhe kitna rona aaya.. pata hai?

Abhijeet(caressing his head): na na na.. nehi rote mera bachha.. achha I am sorry na.. maaf kar de aapne boss ko.. firse aisa kabhi nehi hoga..

Daya: sachhi na? mujhe kabhi kisi aur ke samne aisa nehi dantoge na?

Abhijeet: achha to sahab ko gussa isliye aa raha hai ki maine use kisi aur ke samne danta.. to thik hai.. mai aab se tujhe ekele mei dantunga.. chalega?

Daya: bilkul nehi.. hmm..

Abhijeet smiled and kissed on his head..

Daya stood straight.. wiped his tears.. and sat on the bed.. and signaled Abhijeet to it beside him.. Abhijeet did so..

Daya(softly): Abhi.. mai nehi hu tumse naraz.. mai janta hu tum kyu itna harsly react kia.. par Boss.. hum isliye has rehe the kyuki hum dono ek sath bol dia

tha.. bas isiliye.. (serious tone) jante boss.. wo mujhse kuch kehena chahta tha..

Abhijeet: kya?

Daya: pata nehi.. bol hi kaha paye bechara tumhare gusse ki aage..

Abhijeet shook his head..

Abhijeet: fir se kuch ajeeb keheta sayed..

Daya: Abhi.. tum uske bato par yakeen nehi karte na?

Abhijeet: nehi..

Daya(softly): tum mujh pe to yakeen karte ho na?

Abhijeet: khudse bhi jyada..

Daya: to meri baat suno.. Rocky sach keh raha tha..

Abhijeet just stared at him..

HERE ROCKY WAS SO RESTLESS..

Rocky: hey bhagwan.. mai to Abhijeet yah Daya mei se kisiko bata hi nehi paya.. Daya ko mauka nehi mila.. aur Abhijeet sunna nehi chaha.. aab mai kya karu?

 _FRIENDS.. AAP SAB KO PATA THA KI WOH CLAPPING MAN ABHIJEET THA.. VERY NICE.. NOW KEEP READING TO KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT.._

 _SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES.._

 _BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY.._


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to all for being so much supportive.. thank you..

Thanks to-

Guest, Guest (here is you update..), Guest, Shruti, Hina481, Jhumu, DA95, luv duo nd purvi, bossnbear, 93, Sariya, Priya, Kanchan, Srija, Nandita, Krittika didi,

GUEST-dear us lift to death epi par kuch likhne ka plot hi nehi hai.. usmei jyada kuch to tha nehi na.. is liye. dimag mei kuch aa nehi raha hai.. fir bhi agar kuch

idea aaye.. to mai jaroor likhungi.. :)

thanks to all..

this chapter is a long one.. so there will be huge mistake.. sorry for that.. in advance.. :(

 **THE STORY:**

NEXT DAY.. AT BUREAU..

All were doing their works..

Abhijeet: yeh Daya abhi tak aaya kyu nehi?

Freddy: Acp sir bhi to nehi aaye abb tak..

Abhijeet: Acp sir aajeyenge.. par Daya kaha tha ki 9-9:30 baje aa jayega... 10 bajne ko ja raha hai.. abhi tak aaya nehi..

Daya(came in that time): aagaya Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: oh aa geye tum..

Daya: sorry.. thora late ho gaya..

Abhijeet: haa thik hai.. Acp sir bhi nehi aaye abhi tak..

Daya: sir on the way hai.. ajeyenge jaldi.. phone kia tha unhone..

Abhijeet: hmm.. tumhara file ready hai?

Daya: haa.. tum logo ka kitna dur? (to Vivek) Vivek..

Vivek: ho hi gaya hai sir.. bas thora bohot baki hai..

Daya: baki sab..

Tasha: all most ready sir..

Abhijeet: mera bhi ho gaya.. bas ek bar final check karna hoga..

Daya: ok.. to mera file rakhlo.. ek sath dxe dena sir ko.. thik hai..

Abhijeet nodded.. Daya handed over the file.. and went to Freddy to check the progress..

everyone was busy with their respective works..

Suddenly they heard a sound.. all looked at the source.. the sound was made by Abhijeet.. as he threw the file on the table with force..

Abhijeet(angrily): yeh sab kya hai Daya?

Daya: kya hai?!

Abhijeet: bhole mat bano.. tumhe bohot achhi tarha se pata hai ki kya hua hai.. mai kis topic par baat kar raha hu..

Daya: haa.. samjh to raha hu ki file ke bare mei.. (he came to his desk.. and took the file and started checking it) kyu kuch major galati ho gaya hai kya?

Abhijeet snatched the file and again put the file on the table hardly..

Abhijeet: tumne Rocky ke past ke bare mei file mei kyu likha?

Daya: kyu ka kya matlab hai? generally hum to criminalrecords mei family history rakhte hi hai..

Abhijeet: haa rakhte hai kyu wo sab sach hota hai..

Daya: kya matlab hai sach hota hai Abhijeet.. kya yeh sab tumhe jhoot lagta hai?

Abhijeet(loudly): of course lagta hai..

Daya: Abhijeet dekho..

Abhijeet: dekhne ki jaroorat tumhe hai.. mujhe nehi..

Daya: Abhijeet kya ho kya gaya hai tumhe? ek chotisi baat ko leke itna over react kyu kar rehe ho tum?

Abhijeet(shouting): mai over react nehi kar raha hu Daya.. har criminal ke past life and family history ke bare mei hum pata lagate hai.. and then hum records

pe dete hai.. iska kya hai? hai kuch tumhare pas proof? bas kuch bhi bake ja raha hai.. aur tum anndho ke tarha yakken kar rehe ho.. koi saboot hai tumhare

pas?

Daya(he too shouted): haa hai.. hai mere pas saboot.. mai gaya tha us asylum jaha Rocky ke father admitted hai.. abhi ho kar hi aa raha hu mai..

Abhijeet: ho sakta hai yeh Rocky ka sajish ho..

Daya: sajish nehi hai.. maine waha ke doctors ke sath baat ki hai.. pata kia hai maine ki woh kaha se aaye.. kitne din se yaha hai..

Acp sir came in the mean time.. and became shocked seeing his two soldiers fighting like this..

Acp sir: Abhijeet Daya.. kya ho kya raha hai yaha par.. kya laga rakhha hai tum dono ne?

Abhijeet(came near to him): sir samjhayiye aap Daya ko.. yeh manneko taiar hi nehi hai.. yeh to Rocky ke saza kam karne par tula hai..

Daya: aare! kya bakwas kar rehe ho? mai kyu aisa kuch karne jaunga? mera kaam report karna tha.. wo mai karunga.. baki to kannon par hai na..

Acp sir: ek min.. mujhe koi batayega ki hua kya hai?

Daya and Abhijeet together: sirrr..

Acp sir(loudly): koi ek bolo..

Abhijeet: sir mai batata hu..

Daya: haa batao..

Abhijeet told the whole matter..

Acp sir: Daya.. tumhe pakka yakken hai ki woh aadmi Rocky ka pita hai?

Daya: haa sir..

Abhijeet: kaise?

Daya: kyuki unke liye jo kharcha bank se asylum par jata hai.. woh bank account Raktim yani Rocky ke naam par register hai..

Abhijeet: right.. yeh Raktim kaun hai?

Daya: Rocky.. aur isse pehele ki tum yeh pucho ki kisne kaha mai tumhe bol du.. Rocky ne khud kaha.. aur tum yeh kaho ki usne sach nehi kaha.. usse pehele

tumhe khush karne ke liye yeh boldu ki maine bank se le kar sari details check ki hai.. wo fake hai.. aur isse pata chalta hai ki yeh kaam Rocky ka hi hai.. usne

aapna identity chupane ke liye yeh sab kia hai.. mainw waha pucha tha ki money deposit karne kaun aata hai? unhone kaha alag alag log aate hai..

just then the phone in bureau started ringing..

Freddy: thank god..

Abhijeet looked at him sternly.. Freddy looked down..

Acp sir attended the call.. and informed them that a case was reported..

Acp sir: aaj to case aa gaya hai.. aaj hoga nehi.. kal hum Rocky ko move karwa denge..

all nodded..

Acp sir: chalo spot pe.. all were about to move.. Acp sir stopped and turned.. aur tum dono.. aise larte rehe na.. to nikal dunga cid se..

Daya: sir mai kaha yeh to Abhi...

Acp sir: chuppp rahooo..

He shut his mouth.. looked at Abhijeet.. Abhijeet turned his face to the other side..

DAY PASSED.. AT NIGHT.. THEY CAME BACK TO BUREAU..

Abhijeet: Freddy.. kisiko pucho.. unhe mere ghar jana hai yah aapne ghar jana hai..

Freddy(well understood but tried to be confused): kise puchu sir?

Abhijeet shook his head.. Daya did not say anything..

Abhijeet: Tasha.. pucho..

Tasha: yes sir.. (she came to Vivek) Vivek.. tum Abhijeet sir ke ghar ja rehe ho kya?

Vivek: nehi sir... aaj nehi.. fir kabhi.. aaj mai aapne hi ghar ja raha hu..

Abhijeet was irritated.. he thought it would be better to ask his buddy straightly.. so he came to him and asked..

Abhijeet: maharaaj ko mere sath jana hai ki nehi?

Daya: nehi.. nehi jana mujhe.. aapne hi ghar jana hai.. waha jake Rocky ka saza kaise kam kia jaye.. wo sochna hai na.. mujhe isliye.. huh...

saying that.. he moved out..

Abhijeet(to all): dekha dekha? kitna jiddi ho gaya hai yeh.. huh.. mera kya? mai to aapne ghar hi jaunga..

saying this.. he too moved out..

Acp sir(from his cabin door): chalo bhai.. tum log bhi aapne aapne ghar hi jao.. mai bhi chalta hu.. (stressing) aapne ghar..

all shared a light laughter.. and moved out for their own respective houses..

IT WAS NEXT DAY..

ALL WERE PRESENT AT BUREAU.. EXCEPT BUREAU..

Acp sir: everything is alright na?

Abhijeet: yes sir..

Acp sir:Daya kaha hai?

Abhijeet: pata nehi sir.. abhi tak to aaya nehi hai..

Acp sir: to phone karo use..

Abhijeet: Freddy phone lagao use..

Acp sir(strictly): tum phone karo Abhijeet..

Freddy: sir maine phone kia tha.. lekin unka phone not reachable aa raha tha.. aur uske baad switched off ho gaya..

Abhijeet: kya! switched off! (taking out his phone) na jane aab kya kar raha hai yeh larka.. chayn se jine dega to.. huh..

He dialed his number.. but the result was same..

Abhijeet(nodding in no): nehi sir.. nehi lag raha hai.. switched off aa raha hai..

Acp sir: hmm.. lagta hai.. kisi kaam mei bohot jyada busy hai.. achha thik hai.. hum nikalte hai.. Daya bureau aa kar kisiko nehi dekhega to khud hi phone kar

lega..

Abhijeet: yes sir.. chaliye..

Rocky was taken out from their custody.. Abhijeet looked at him with full of anger in his eyes. but in Rocky's eyes.. there were so many words.. Abhijeet was

little confused.. he was feeling that Rocky wanted to say something.. but he avoided..

There was the convoy of three cars.. in the first car Acp sir was present.. in the middle Rocky was there.. Freddy was on the driving seat.. and Vivek sat with

Rocky for the security purpose.. and in the third one Abhijeet was present on the driving seat.. with Tasha beside..

they started.. the cops were in connection with the help of bluetooh..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. Freddy.. sab thik hai na?

Both: haa sir..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. Daya ka abhi tak phone nehi aaya...

Abhijeet: haa sir.. abhi tak to nehi aaya..

Vivek: Daya sir ka koi message bhi to nehi aaya na sir?

Hearing that Rocky looked at him instantly..

Abhijeet: nehi Vivek.. aur waise bhi.. abhi mujhe tumhara Daya sir message nehi bhejenge..

Acp sir: hmm.. ok.. yeh kaam khatam karke dekhte hai..

Abhijeet: yes sir..

Here Rocky asked Vivek..

Rocky(in his usual tone): kya hua bhai? aaj tumhare wo Daya sir nehi aaye?

Freddy: kyu bey? thappad khane ka bohot shauq hai?

Rocky: huh.. mujhe thappad marne se pehele mai uska haat nehi tod dung..

Vivek: abey chup kar samjha..

Rocky: thik hai bhai.. socha itna lamba rasta.. kuch baat karte karte chalte hai.. naseeb kaha hai?

no pne responded.. Rocky did not get his answer..

they continued driving..

suddenly over the bluetooth all heard the scream of Abhijeet.. "ahhhh"..

Acp sir: kya hua Abhijeet..

Freddy and Vivek: Kya hua sir?

tasha: sir.. Abhijeet sir ko goli lagi hai haat mei..

Vivek Freddy together: goli!

Freddy: Abhijeet sir ko goli!

Abhijeet stopeed the car..

Acp sir: driver.. gari roko.. Freddy..

Freddy: yes sir.. he too stopped the car..

But the firing started..

Abhijeet: nehi sir nehi sir.. gari mat rokiye.. yaha par gari nehi rok sakte hum..

Acp sir: haa yeh bhi sahi hai.. aapne aapne gari ke glass bandh kar lo.. all did so..

Tasha: sirr aapke haat mei goli.. mai drive karti hu..

Abhijeet: Tasha.. yaha par kisi bhi halat par gari nehi rok sakte hum..

this time.. another scream they heard.. it was Vivek..

All: Vivek..

Freddy: hey.. Rocky..

Rocky hit on Vivek's head.. as he was a bit unmindful to him.. he was successful in making Vivek unconscious.. and he snatched his gun.. and touched it on

Freddy's temple..

Acp sir and Abhijeet: Freddy.. Freddy kya hua?

Rocky snatched Freddy's bluetooth.. and spoke over that..

Rocky: agar koi bhi gari rokne ki kaushish ki na.. to tumhare yeh dono officers jaan se jayega..

None of them stopped driving..

Acp sir: Rokcy.. dekho yeh tum thik nehi kar rehe ho..

Abhijeet: kya kia hai tumne Vivek ke sath..

Rocky: behosh hai bas.. mara nehi hai.. wo jo bahar golio ke barish ho rahi hai na.. wo bhi mere hi aadmi barsa raha hai samjhe.. is liye keh raha hu.. chalte

raho..

Acp sir: Rocky.. dekho tum kuch galat mat karna un logo ke sath.. samjhe.. tum bach nehi paoge..

Rocky: dekhte hai Acp shahb.. kaun bachake nikal ta hai.. aur kaun bachake nikal ta hai.. (To Freddy) aye Freddy ke bachhe.. mera handcuff khol..

Abhijeet: Rocky.. uska chabi mere pas hai.. Freddy gari roko.. mai deta hu..

Rocky: nehi nehi nehi.. Abhijeet bhai.. itna gadhha nehi hu mai samjhe.. tum aaoge aur mujhe jaan se mar daloge.. koi baat nehi.. mai hi kuch karta hu..

He took out his Bluetooth.. and asked Freddy to cut the connection.. being compelled he did so..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. lagta hai Rocky ne bluetooth connection cut kar dia hai..

Abhijeet: haa sir..

Tasha: sir aab hum kya kare?

Rocky: hat.. samne se hat.. passenger seat par jaa.. bina break dabaye samjha.. koi chalaki nehi..

Freddy: aare aise kaise ho sakta hai?

Rocky: tumhe bohot achhi tarha se pata hai ki kaise hota hai.. jo bol raha hu wo karo.. nehi to.. nehi to.. (pointing to Vivek) ise ura dunga..

Freddy had no option... he was holding the steering in one hand.. and started to move to the passenger seat.. man time Rocky came to the driving seat.. and

took the control of the steering wheel.. and turned the car to another direction..

Abhijeet: sir.. Freddy ne gari ko ghuma lia hai sir.. woh right side par ja raha hai.. mai picha kar raha hu.. aap bhi aa jaiye..

Acp sir: ok Abhijeet..

Abhijeet started to follow.. but Rocky was driving the car.. with bullet speed.. and Abhijeet bulet woulnd was creating trouble..

Abhijeet: Tasha.. Freddy ka phone ka location trace karo.. jaldi..

Tasha: yes sir..

HERE ROCKY CAME TO A DESERTED FACTORY.. IN THE WHOLE JOURNEY.. HE WAS THREATENING FREDDY TAKING VIVEK'S NAME.. SO THAT HE COULD NOT EVEN

TAKE OUT HIS GUN... HE CAME AND HE GOT DOWN.. AND STARTED GOING INSIDE..

Freddy to got down.. and took out his gun..

Freddy: ruk jao Rocky.. nehi to goli mar dunga..

Rocky turned and say..

Rocky: mere sath aao..

while entering.. they heard some voices..

Voice1: bhai.. haat se nikal gaya.. humne goli mari thi.. lekin un logo ne na gari roka.. na counter firing ki.. bas nikal geye..

Voice 2: aur bhai hum piche bhi to nehi ja sakte the na.. aur nahi bomb phenk sate the.. agar Rocky bhai ko..

Voice 3: nehi nehi.. achha kia tum logone.. shit.. nikal geye haat se..achha goli lagi thi?

Voice1: thik se dekh nehi paye..

Voice3(angrily): ek kaam nehi ho pata tum logo se? (calm down) thik hai.. koi baat nehi.. yeh to hai na humare haat mei..

Rocky and Freddy entered..

Rocky: Ballu.. chor de ise..

Freddy: Daya sir.. he saw Daya was tied with a rope.. his both hand and legs were tied.. Freddy was about to run towards him.. but Rocky stopped him by

grabbing his hand..

Ballu(happily): aare kya baat kya baat.. ek ke sath aur ek.. nehi nehi.. aur do do free.. pakre the Daya ko.. Abhijeet aur Freddy.. dono chale.. haa? wah..

he started laughing..

Daya: Ballu.. yeh Abhijeet nehi.. tum logo ka Rocky hai..

Ballu: aye chup reh.. humare Rocky bhai ko hum nehi pehechanege.. (he hit a punch on Daya's tummy) aur unhe to tum logo ne kayed karke rakhha hai..

Rocky: Ballu.. Daya sahi keh raha hai.. mai Rocky hi hu.. chor de Daya ko..

Ballu: Aye Johny.. bhai.. bahar ja kar dekh to suraj kaha se nikla hai aaj..

Johny: kyu bhai?

Ballu: aare kyu kya? yeh yeh.. Abhijeet.. sorry sorry.. yeh Rocky shahb bol rehe hai Daya ko chrne ke liye.. aapne dushman ko chorne ke liye bol rehe hai

humhare Rocky bhai.. yaar aisa kabhi ho sakta hai? bata tu sab bata..

All the goons: nehiiii..

Ballu(angrily): budhhu samajh kar rakha hai mujhe..

Daya: Ballu.. baat ko samjho.. yehi tumhara Rocky hai.. aab badal gaya hai Rocky..

Ballu turned towards Daya with.. "achha"..

IN THE MEANTIME.. Acp sir, Abhijeet and Tasha reached there.. Anhijeet came from behind and kept his gun on Roky's head..

Abhijeet: Daya ko chor de.. nehi to yeh jayega..

Ballu turned.. and became shocked.. even all were shocked..

Ballu(confused): yeh.. tum dono.. dono hi Daya ko chorne ke liye... yeh kya?

Rocky: 471155EEE..

Ballu became more shocked hearing their code in his mouth..

Ballu: Rocky bhai..

Rocky: Daya ko chor de Ballu..

Ballu had gun on his hand.. he dropped that.. and tried to come to Rocky..

but Abhijeet stopped..

Abhijeet: hey.. aage nehi aana.. so he stopped.. Freddy ran to Daya and freed him..

Abhijeet(to Rocky): bohot shauq hai na bhagne ka? man karta hai.. abhi uda du..

Daya came to Abhijeet hurriedly..

Daya: boss.. tum thik ho na.. tumhare haat mei yeh goli..

Abhijeet: huh.. Daya.. tumne bohot yakken kia tha na is pe.. iske waja se hua hai yeh haal.. aur Vivek gari ke andar behosh para hai.. aur tum idher..

Daya: Rocky par mujhe abhi bhi yakeen hai boss.. kaho to.. pehele se jyada yakken hai..

Abhijeet: Daya.. Daya tumhe yeh Rocky marna chahta tha..

Daya: nehi usne mujhe yaha bachane ke liye aaya tha.. tumne khud bhi to suna na abhi..

Abhijeet(confused): haa.. par..

Daya: haa confused to mai bhi hu.. Rocky.. yeh sab kya hai?

Rocky: batata hu.. 24 th august .. hum logo ka plane tha ki usdin hum cid khatam kar denge.. par aisa ho nehi paya..

Ballu: bhai.. baki mai batata hu.. kyuki aapko kuch bhi pata nehi hai... hua yuh ki bohot dino se Rocky bhai hum logo ka koi contact nehi tha.. upar se Daya shab

Abhijeet shahb ko bhi le geye the.. hume pata nehi chal raha tha kya karu.. socha tha Rocky bhai.. aayenge to batayenge.. par humhe pata chala ki aap logone

unhe arrest kar lia hai.. to hum soch mei par geye.. fir humare kuch sathiyo ko bhi aap logone pakar lia.. tab humne than lia ki aab kuch na kuch karna hi hoga..

isliye kal raat humne Daya shahb ko unke ghar se unhe behosh karke kidnap karke le aaye..

humhe pata chala ki kal aaplog Rocky bhai ko leke jaoge.. is liye hum aap logo ke bureau se leke police station tak jitne bhi raste hai.. waha par phail geye

the.. par kal kuch nehi hua. is liye aaj phir se humare kuch sathiya geye.. aur aaj aap log pakar mei aa geye..

Abhijeet: tum logo ko pata kaise chala ki hum Rocky ko police station le jane wale hai?

Ballu: hume sab maloom chal jata hai shahb..

Abhijeet: aur Rocky.. tum bhi bol rehe the na ki hum dono ke jaan khatre mei hai.. kaise pata tha?

Rocky: yeh hum logo ka pehele se planning tha.. agar mai pakra jau.. to yeh log kuch na kuch karenge jaroor.. yeh Ballu mera right hand hai.. maine is par hi

chor dia tha woh kaam.. fir aaj jab maine suna ki Daya ka phone nehi lag raha hai.. to mujhe laga ki sayed kuch garbar hai.. is liye mai aagaya yaha par..

Ballu(crying): par bhai.. aapne aisa kyu kia?

Rocky(hugged him): mere bhai.. maaf karde iss gaddar ko..(teary tone) yaar yeh log jaroorat se jyada achhe hai.. yaar in logo ke achhai dekh kar na.. pata nehi

kambaqt dil ko kya ho gaya.. kehene laga Rocky.. tu bhi sudhar jaa.. Ballu.. (to others) aur mere bhaoyo.. mujhe maaf kar do.. dekho.. hum na firse humare

zindegi achhi tarha se jee sakte hai.. Daya ne.. Daya ne kaha hai ki humara saza kaam ho sakta hai.. (to Daya) hai na Daya?

Acp sir(from behind): haa.. jaroor kam ho sakta hai.. all turned to him.. he came in front...

Acp sir: bahar se mai sab kuch dekh raha tha.. sab kuch sun raha tha.. aur samjh raha tha.. shaq mujhe tab hua tha jab mujhe Abhijeet ne yeh bataya ki woh

Freddy ka mobile location trace kar raha hai... Rocky itna shatir hai.. usne blutooth connection bhi cut kar dia.. fir Freddy ka mobile ko kyu nehi band kia.. kyu

Rocky?

Rcoky: mai to bas aap logo ko yaha tak lana chahta tha.. mujhe pata tha.. yehi honge sab..

Acp sir smiled.. tumne cid ki madat ki hai Rocky.. aur tum badal na bhi chahte ho.. hu jaroor kaushis karenge ki tum logo ka saza kaam ki jaye..

Rocky smiled..

Daya came to Abhijeet..

Daya(softly): Abhi.. Abhijeet looked at him..

Abhijeet: yeh sab karne ka kya jaroorat tha Rocky.. tum humhe saaf bol sakte the na..

Rocky(in low voice): bola to tha.. tumne mana kaha?

Abhijeet(softly): Rocky.. I'm sorry..

Rocky(smiled): nehi nehi.. sorry kis baat ki? mai agar tumhare jaga hota to mai bhi yehi karta.. (smiled broadly) Daya tumhe firse ekbarr pehechan lia.. mujhe

dekhte hi unhone keh dia ki yeh Abhijeet nehi hai.. mere sathi bhi dhoka kha geye mujhe pehechanne mei..

Ballu: galati ho gayi bhai..

All smiled..

Abhijeet: is baar Daya ne sirf mujhe nehi.. tumhe bhi to pehechan lia.. Daya samjh gaya ki yeh Rocky hi hai.. Abhijeet nehi..

Rocky smiled broadly.. and looked at Daya.. Rocky had tears in his eyes..

Rocky: haa wo Vivek.. use jyada chot nehi aayi hai.. thik ho jayega jald hi.. sach mei..

All cops smiled..

Abhijeet: Rocky.. ek baat suno.. situation ko aapne par havi mat hone do... situation ko tum control karo.. don't let it control you.. tum Daya ko hi dekho.. anath

hai mera bhai.. (Abhijeet came to Daya.. and patted his cheeks.. ) woh bhi tumhare tarha galat raste par ja sakta tha.. nehi gaya na.. aaj cid officer hai yeh..

haa.. manta hu sayed tumse jyada opportunities tha Daya ke pas.. thik hai.. tum cid officer na bante.. kuch aur bante.. Daya se suna tum kisi dukan mei kaam

kar rehe the.. wohi kaam karte.. Rocky.. agar tumne yeh socha hai.. ki paiso ke piche daudne ka matlab hi zindegi piche duadna.. to wo galat hai.. tum samjh

rehe ho mai kya bol raha hu?

Rocky nodded in yes..

Rocky(in teary tone): haa Abhijeet.. tum logo ke sath rehete rehete har din mujhe koi na koi naya sikh mila hai.. aaj ka sikh sabse achha tha..

Abhijeet smiled..

Acp sir: Rocky.. aab humhe jana hoga..

Rocky nodded and started to go.. but stopped after going few steps..

Acp sir: kya hua?

Rocky: mere papa.. aab uska kya hoga? tears were rolling down from his cheeks..

Abhijeet went to him.. and softly took his hand in his..

Abhijeet: unke dekhbhal ki jimmedari.. tum hum dono par deke ja sakte ho..

Rocky started crying..

Rocky: mai agar kabhi jail se bahar aaya.. to sabse pehele mai aap sabse milunga.. yeh wada raha.. RAKTIM ka..

Freddy and Tasha took them all to the car..

Acp sir took a deep breath..

Acp sir(looking at duo): I'm proud of you both.. Duo smiled.. and they shared a side hug..

FRIENDS.. IT'S OVER.. ONLY ONE THING.. LOVE.. CAN CHANGE A MAN..

BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY.. AND SPREAD LOVE...


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: FRIENDS.. AAP SABKE LIYE PURE DUO CHAPTER.. AAP SAB MISS KAR REHE THE NA DUO KO.. TO YEH LIJIYE.. :)**

 **THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR RESPONSE..**

 **THE STORY:**

Duo came back to home.. after visiting hospital as Abhijeet was injured.. and showing the big brother attitude he made Daya to go for a routine check up..

AT HOME:

Daya was preparing the dinner.. did not Abhijeet at all to do so..

Abhijeet(murmuring): achha hai... kya ek goli lagi.. wo bhi haat mei.. bitha dia sofe par.. nikamma banake.. khud par itna exertion gaya.. uska kya? kuch bolne

jao.. to shahb statue of liberty bane rehete hai... bina hile dule.. bilkul shant.. chup chap...

Abhijeet(loudly): kisine do dino se aapne ghar aapne ghar laga rakkhe the.. to aaj mere ghar par kyu padarpan kia jan sakta hu?

Daya (peeped out from the kitchen): nehi.. and again vanished..

Abhijeet was annoyed.. he stood up.. and moved to kitchen..

Duo was in full fighting mood..

Abhijeet: kyu nehi?

Daya: meri marzi..

Abhijeet: nehi.. yeh mera ghar hai.. mai thik karunga yaha par kaun rahega kaun nehi..

Daya: rehene nehi aaya hu mai.. huh..

Abhijeet: to fir kyu aaye ho?

Daya: khana banane..

Abhijeet: kiske liye?

Daya: bhagwan ke liye..

Abhijeet(confused): kya! soon he realized Daya was teasing him.. tumhe jaroorat nehi hai bhagwan ke liye khana banane ka.. bhagwan khud bana lega..

Daya: thik hai.. bana le.. and he moved out from the kitchen.. and was about to moved out from the house too..

Abhijeet(called from behind): oh mister.. kaha jaa rehe ho?

Daya(facing towards the door and facing back towards Abhijeet): jahannum mei..

Abhijeet: wo kaha hai?

Daya turned towards him..

Daya(angrily): mere sar ke upar..

and he sat down on the sofa.. Abhijeet shook his head in irritation and started to make the food which was refused by Daya to be made..

Daya: huh.. goli khane ka bohot shauq hai bhai shahb ko.. jaha tak mujhe pata hai.. humare cars ke windows bullet proof glass se banta hai.. use open rakhne

ka kya jaroorat tha?

Abhijeet(in low tone): achha is liye itna gussa... (loudly) to shahb ko behosh kaise kia un logone..

Daya: for your kind information.. woh log khirki se behoshi ka gas chod dia tha.. and don't say ki mai ghar ke khirkia band karke rakhunga.. aap jante hai yeh

mujhse hota nehi hai.. suffocation hota hai mujhe..

Abhijeet(thinking): janta hu yaar.. us case mei jismei tujhe diwar ke piche glass box mei rakhha gaya tha.. tab se tujhe yeh problem hai..

Daya: kripa karke shahb kuch jawab de to achha hai..

Abhijeet heard that.. he was going to say something.. but stopped..

Abhijeet: nehi.. aab kuch bnahana banaunga to yeh pagal aur pagalpan karega.. behetar hai.. sorry bol du.. (loudly) achha sorry..

Daya: huh..

he stood up and made his way to His room..

Abhijeet: Daya khana kha kar jaa.. but Daya was gone.. Daya.. offo.. har waqt naak par chadha reheta hai iska gussa..

Daya: achha? mere? mere naak par chadha reheta hai? aur tumhara kya haa? he turned his face to the other side..

Abhijeet(in low tone): baapre.. naraz hai babumashai mujhse.. hmmm.. dekhta hu..

Abhijeet: Daya.. thora help kar dena yaar.. haat mei bohot dard ho raha hai.. Daya looked at him.. and came to kitchen.. and saw the scenario..

Daya: sab to ho gaya hai..

Abhijeet: haa.. tune khana to bana hi lia tha.. maine serve kar dia hai.. aab plates ko table tak le kar jaa..

Daya made a face.. and obeyed him..

Abhijeet(while eating): khana kaisa bana hai?

Daya: oh hello.. khana maine banaya hai..

Abhijeet: haa to maine kab kaha maine banaya hai? tumhe puchna chahiye tha yeh sawal.. tumne pucha nehi.. to maine puch lia.. aakhir hai tu mera hi bhai

na.. tu puche yah mai puchu.. same hai..

Daya was staring at him in confusion for some seconds.. thn wanted to something.. but Abhijeet stopped him.. saying..

Abhijeet: khana kha..

Daya shut his mouth up.. and started eating.. and Abhijeet was smiling seeing his childish behavior..

After finishing dinner.. Daya went to the terrace.. Abhijeet went after some time..

Abhijeet: to kya kar raha hai mera bhai idher?

Daya: dekho.. deho boss.. bat ko mat ghumao... tum bhul rehe ho ki tumne mujhe danta tha..

saying this he sat on the floor..

Daya: wo bhi sabke samne.. firse ek baar..

Abhijeet smiled and sat just in front of him on the floor.. he took his hand..

Abhijeet: sorry.. maaf kar de yaar..

Daya nodded in no without looking at him..

Abhijeet: nehi karega..

Daya(looked at him): nehiii.. kyu karu maaf? tumne kitna jhagra kia mere sath..

Abhijee: achha maine jhagra kia tere sath?

Daya: haa.. aur nehi to kya? maine kia?

Abhijeet: haa.. tune hi kia..

Daya: boss.. jhoot mat bolo.. mai jo keh raha tha.. wo sab sach tha.. aur tum to manne ko taiar hi nehi the.. bas jhagra kie ja rehe the..

Abhijeet: haa.. tab mujhe thori na pata tha ki wo sab sach hai.. tune mjhe samjha nehi paya.. galti teri thi..

Daya: meri.. meri thi? tum samjh nehi rehe the.. samjhne ki koshish hi nehi kar rehe the tum to..

Abhijeet: haa.. to tu mujhe thande dimag se samjha sakta tha na..

Daya: boss.. boss.. tum dekh rehe ho? dekh rehe ho tum? tum ab bhi jhagra kar rehe ho..

Abhijeet: oh really? mai kar raha hu? maine shuru nehi kia.. tune kia..

Daya: tumne mujhe uksaya.. tab bhi aisa hi kar rehe the..

Abhijeet: haa to tu mere darr ko samjh... he stopped realizing what he said.. Daya too stopped..

Daya(softly): Abhi..

Abhijeet: tu nehi samjhega..

saying this he stood up.. But Daya grabbed his hand..

Daya: Abhi.. please baitho.. please Abhi.. he pulled him.. and Abhijeet sat..

Daya: Abhi.. I'm sorry..

Abhijeet smiled.. and cupped his face..

Abhijeet: nehi re.. tu sahi tha.. Rocky sab kuch sach bol raha tha..

Daya: tum bhi tumhare jaga par sahi the.. Abhijeet looked at him... mai samjh sakta hu..

and he kept his head on Abhijeet's shoulder.. and Abhijeet embraced him..

Daya: tum mujhse bohot jyada payar karte ho na boss?

Abhijeet did not answer but gave a kiss on his head.. Daya smiled and buried his head more..

Daya: Abhi.. sach sach batao.. tumhe bohot bura laga na.. maine tumhare baat nehi mani.. aur milne chala gaya uske sath?

Abhijeet separated him...

Abhijeet: sach kahu?

Daya nodded in yes..

Abhijeet: thorasa na jealous ho raha tha..

Daya laughed out..

Daya: kya boss.. aisa ho hi nehi sakta..

Abhijeet: aare sachhi re.. mai sochta tha ki Daya mujhse jyada mere humshakal se jyada payar karne laga hoga sayed..

Daya: kya boss tum bhi.. he lay down on Abhijeet's lap.. aisa kabhi ho sakta hai?

Abhijeet(was caressing his hair): hmm.. pata hai nehi ho sakta.. par lag raha tha us samay aisa..

Daya: tum jealosu nehi Abhi.. Possesive ho..

Abhijeet: aare possesive hu.. is liye na jealous ho raha tha..

Daya: haa aisa ho sakta hai..

Abhijeet: to aab jhagra khatam na?

Daya: Abhi mai kaha...

Abhijeet: dekh tu firse shuru mat ho jana..

Daya made a face and agreed him by nodding his head..

Abhijeet: chal.. kamre mei chal.. so ja jake..

Daya: nehi nehi.. he held his leg tightly... thori der aur baat karte hai na.. please..

Abhijeet: aare pagal.. kya baat karega?

Daya: kuch bhi.. pata hai.. tum jealous ho rehe the.. yeh baat achha janke na mujhe bohot maza aa raha hai.. hehe..

Abhijeet(pat on his had): achha.. bada aza aa raha hai haa?

Daya: achha Abhi.. kya tum bas isliye mujhe uske pas jane se mana kar rehe the?

Abhijeet: nehi.. mujhe uspar bharosa nehi tha bilkul bhi.. mujhe darr tha ki woh tujhe kar na de..

Daya: kya boss? tumhara bhai.. bahadur haa..

Abhijeet: haa haa.. bohot bahadur hai.. is liye ghar aa kar ro pare..

Daya: lekin wo sab to sachhi mei sach tha..

Abhijeet: haa.. par mujhe thori na maloom tha ki woh sachhi mei sach tha.. aur sach ho yah jhoot.. bahadur ka bahaduri dekh lia maine.. huh.. bara aaya

bahadur banne..

Daya: tum to jante hi ho.. mai sentimental fool hu..

Abhijeet(sadly): usdin tujhe aisa kaha.. tujhe bohot bura laga na?

Daya: nehi.. bura to mujhe aur ek baat ke liye laga tha..

Abhijeet: aur bhi kuch keh dia kya gusse mei? maaf karde mere dost..

Daya: aisa nehi hai Abhi.. tumne mujhse kuch nehi kaha tha.. maine tumhe jo bhi kuch kaha tha.. usmei tum bohot hurt hue the na.. isliye mai bhi bohot hurt

hua tha.. tum to jante ho na boss..

Abhijeet: janta hu... ahhh.. yaar uth jaa abhi.. payer mei dard ho gaya hai..

Daya got up while laughing..

Daya: kya boss.. calcium tablet lena shuru kardo..

Abhijeet: hmm.. samajh gaya.. aab chal.. niche chal..

Daya: haa.. chalo boss mai chalta hu.. ghar jana parega mujhe..

Abhijeet: ek lagaunga na khinchke.. ghar ka address bhul jayega..

saying this he stood up.. Daya clutched his hand..

Abhijeet: kya hua?

Daya: Abhi.. mere dil mei tumhare liye jo jaga hai.. wo kisiko nehi mil sakta..

Abhijeet smiled.. he bent down.. cupped his face.. and said..

Abhijeet: pata hai mujhe.. wo kya hai na.. kabhi kabhi.. yeh baat bhul jau na to achha hai.. mere is payara bhai.. aapne payare payare lafz se mujhe firse yaad

dila dega.. hmm..

Daya smiled..

Abhijeet: chal.. aaja.. ek jadoo ki jhappi de de..

Daya stood up and hugged him tightly..

Daya: love you boss..

Abhijeet: love you too mere bhai.. he kissed on his head..

they separated.. and started going downstairs..

 _The stars in the sky were listening some words before they went vanished from their eyesight..._

Daya: Abhi.. kal chutti le lete hai.. aur fir ghumne chalte hai... aia karte hai.. kal Acp sir ko keheke puri team ki chutti manjoor karwate hai..

Abhijeet(teasing): haa.. kya masttt idea nikla hai shahb ke dimag se..

Daya: aisa na bolo boss.. ok.. kal jo hoga dekh lenge.. par haa yeh baat pakki hai.. kal tum mere ghar jaoge rhene ke liye.. bohot din ho geye tum nehi ja rehe

ho mere ghar rehene ke liye..

Abhijeet:. . . . . . . . . . . .

 **HMMM.. AT LAST IT'S OVER.. LET ME KNOW HOW WAS IT.. SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES..**

 **BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..**


End file.
